


Riders on the Storm

by Miss_Butterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Character Study, Domestic Violence, Dream Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Minor Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Multiverse, Slytherin James Potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Butterfly/pseuds/Miss_Butterfly
Summary: Hasta el más ligero aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar el camino que el destino parece trazar, pero cuando el empujón es tan fuerte como para crear un tsunami, las consecuencias son impredecibles.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Comments: 32
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello corazón de chocolate. La verdad no debería estar subiendo esto, debería estar centrándome en mis otras historias pero... últimamente mi obsesión con Harry Potter volvió. Aunque no pregunten mi opinion acerca de su autora porque no tengo una en concreto, nunca he sido fan de ella como tal y no sé bien que ha dicho y todo el contexto que últimamente la envuelve.
> 
> En fin, el punto es, que mientras revisaba algunos fic me encontré con la etiqueta James/Severus y... fue inevitable que cayera ante su potencial. Me encontré unos escritos fantásticos y mientras leía, ¡BAM! Está idea se iba gestando.
> 
> Entonces es como llegamos a este prólogo, que espero os guste y estoy más que receptiva a recibir vuestros comentarios y opiniones, los personajes tal vez no sean tan fieles al canon pero esto es un AU prácticamente, así que espero que no seáis tan duros conmigo.
> 
> Sin más os dejo leer.

El mundo está habitado por contrarios. Luz y oscuridad, bueno y malo, correcto e incorrecto; dulce y amargo; felicidad e infelicidad; odio y... amor.

Sí, el mundo estaba habitado por contrarios pero a veces, a veces las cosas no son tan sencillas como definir todo en escalas de blancos y negros, más veces de las que no, habrá enormes sombras de grises y esas, esas son aún más importantes que el blanco pulcro y el negro profundo.

A veces, solo un ligero empujón es lo que se necesita para llegar a esa sombra de gris, que dadas otras circunstancias nunca, ni en los sueños más absurdos se hubieran pasado por la cabeza de los afectados, pero es así como una historia maravillosa y/o trágica puede desarrollarse.

.

.

El colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts había comenzado su nuevo año escolar. Para James era el inicio de su cuarto año y se encontraba ansioso por lo que el nuevo año le traería. Era realmente emocionante, había preparado ya un par de bromas que estaba más que listo para probar.

Además, siendo él quién era, su estancia en la escuela era toda una maravilla, era un chico querido y admirado por todos sus compañeros de casa y también por aquellos ajenos a ella. James era lo que las personas denominaban un chico popular, con un carisma innato sumado a su inteligencia y riqueza de su familia.

Así que, a solo dos días de haber iniciado su nuevo ciclo, James estaba realmente entusiasmado.

Pero ese día en particular había despertado con una sensación extraña, se sentía exactamente como la primera vez que había despertado con la certeza de que sería su primer día en el castillo de Hogwarts, listo para ser seleccionado.

Era extraño y lo tenía ligeramente nervioso.

—¡Vamos James! —Pronunció Sirius sacudiendo un poco su hombro—. Llegaremos tarde si no te apresuras.

Le dijo y finalmente James decidió levantarse. Lo único que le era difícil era levantarse temprano, y aunque tenía un rato que había despertado, le gustaba aprovechar al máximo estar debajo de sus mantas, además, el comedor solo comenzaba a llenarse de vida unos quince o veinte minutos después de la hora del desayuno, solo los nerds y aquellos que querían evitar a los demás, rompían su ayuno temprano, y James y los demás Merodeadores, el nombre con el que se habían bautizado sus amigos más cercanos y él, no pertenecían a ese grupo.

No le llevó mucho estar listo, así que, cuando finalmente bajaron al comedor era exactamente a su horario habitual.

—Oh... —Murmuró Sirius en tono bajo y ligeramente burlón. Sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso—. Ahí va Snivellus.

Severus caminaba unos pasos delante de ellos, un poco ajeno a su entorno, distraído explicando algo al hermano de Sirius, Regulus, que parecía seguir al Slytherin como un cachorro perdido desde que había ingresado al colegio y que sólo parecía alimentar más la animosidad que Sirius tenía por Snivellus.

James correspondió la sonrisa con Sirius, y lo miró susurrar un hechizo simple que hizo tropezar al Slytherin, los libros que traía salieron disparados por el aire mientras los soltaba, sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo con un sonido desagradable así como sus palmas que apenas evitaron que su cara chocará de frente contra el suelo.

Sirius, James y Peter, estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas al igual que otros estudiantes, las mejillas de Severus habían adquirido un sonrojo prominente y sus ojos estaban cristalizados mientras se incorporaba con una mueca. Había sido descuidado, dado que la primera semana Potter y sus amigos raramente realizaban alguna broma los primeros días, también significaba que Severus se encontraba relativamente a salvo, siempre que no se los topará de frente, pero Severus no estaba en su mejor momento, sus vacaciones de verano en su casa solo habían resultado aún más tristes y desoladas. A diferencia de veranos anteriores en que podía escapar con Lily la mayor parte del tiempo a su lugar especial en el parque, este verano la familia de Lily habían ido a la casa de su abuela, la única abuela que le quedaba, la mujer había estado enferma y temiendo que sus días estuvieran por llegar a su fin, la familia Evans había decidido empacar y pasar el verano que sería el último de la anciana mujer en familia.

Así que, Severus se había visto obligado a quedarse la mayor parte del verano encerrado en su pequeña habitación, la mayor parte del tiempo, no era del todo un problema, porque le permitía releer los libros de su madre, y evitar con eficacia a su padre, el problema venía cuando la voz de su padre se elevaba, luego le seguía el sonido de cosas rompiéndose y finalmente los gritos de su madre, cuando eso sucedía, Severus se congelaba, la respiración le fallaba y se hacía un ovillo mientras apretaba sus orejas intentando silenciar el sonido.

Sin embargo, la última semana de vacaciones, Severus cálculo mal. Hasta ese momento estaba intentando ayudar a su madre a preparar la cena, un caldo simple de verduras que poseía mucho más agua que verduras. Estaba colocando el par de papas a la olla cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, las pisadas fuertes y ligeramente descoordinadas de su padre resonaron y Severus se congeló a si como su madre.

—¡Eileen! —Gritó su padre— ¡Tráeme una cerveza!

Con manos temblorosas la mujer se acercó a su pequeño frigorífico y al abrirlo, todo estaba vacío.

—¡Eileen! —Gritó con más fuerza mientras se acercaba, la mujer tembló aún más y su rostro se puso mortalmente pálido. Cuando Tobias finalmente se dejó ver, el olor a alcohol en él era inconfundible, su ceño estaba fruncido y miraba a Eileen con ojos fríos—. ¿Acaso no puedes hacer una cosa tan simple?

Se quejó mientras la hacia aún lado con brusquedad y abría el frigorífico, al verlo completamente vacío, chasqueó la lengua y lo cerró con más fuerza de la necesaria. Entonces, camino hacia su destartalada alacena, pasando justo a lado de Severus quien solo se encogió más sobre sí mismo, y abrió una de las puertas, sacando una lata de conservas y extrayendo de su interior monedas y un par de billetes.

—T-Tobias n-no cre-creo que debas usar ese dinero —su madre tartamudeo, se encogió cuando los ojos de su esposo se clavaron en ella.

—¿Qué acabas de decirme? —Inquirió con desdén Tobias, fulminando con la mirada a Eileen.

—S-solo...es que... ese di-dinero... —la mujer tartamudeo y fue cuando Tobias le dio un revés, silenciando su tartamudeo, Eileen soltó un gemido de dolor y miedo, mientras su labio se partía y la lata vacía caía con un sonido metálico.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! —Inquirió con furia, mientras la cogía de cabello y la obligaba a arrodillarse—. ¡Jodida idiota!

Exclamó mientras soltaba un puñetazo directo sobre su ojo izquierdo.

Eileen lanzó un gritó de dolor y miedo aún más fuerte y cerró los ojos cuando observó a su marido listo para darle un golpe más.

—Dé-déjala —pronunció Severus con la voz temblorosa, incapaz de seguir viendo el asalto sin hacer nada, le temblaban las piernas y sin ser consciente sus ojos soltaban lágrimas—. ¡Déjala!

Exclamó con más resolución y su padre giró a verlo con una expresión furiosa, que, sino se encontrará tan en shock como lo estaba, lo habría enviado corriendo. Su padre soltó a su madre no antes de azotar su cabeza contra la pequeña mesa de la cocina, dejándole aturdida, mientras Tobias se giraba por completo hacia su hijo y sin más le soltaba un puñetazo directo en la nariz. El golpe lo aturdió tanto que no solo su visión se oscureció sino que también Severus cayó hacia atrás, la sangre no había tardado en fluir.

—¡Maldito fenómeno! —Pronunció su padre con veneno, lo cogió del cabello como solo unos minutos lo hiciera con su madre y lo sacudió de un lado a otro—. ¡Maldito el momento en que me casé con tu madre, pero aún más maldito el día que naciste! ¡Jodido estorbo!

Con eso lo arrojó aún lado y se alejó, yéndose como había llegado.

Su madre entonces se había arrastrado hasta él, y ambos habían llorado envueltos en los brazos del otro, impotentes y sin la más mínima idea de que hacer para escapar.

Una vez que ambos se habían levantado de sus poses incómodas en el suelo de su modesta cocina, el sangrado de la nariz de Severus y del labio de su madre se había detenido, sin embargo, los moretones casi negruzcos y la hinchazón comenzaron a llenar sus rostros, además, del tono horriblemente rojo que la esclerótica de su ojo izquierdo de su madre ahora poseía.

La mujer intentó sonreír pero todo quedó en una mueca.

—Todo va estar bien —dijo, y aunque Severus quería refutar que nada lo estaba, guardó silencio mientras la miraba sacar un pequeño frasco de un ungüento oloroso y añejo mágico para la hinchazón y los moretones. Sin embargo, el frasco casi estaba vacío y aunque intentó negar el uso de la medicina mágica porque las contusiones en su madre le preocupaban más, su madre no retrocedió.

Cuando la pomada entró en contacto con su sentida nariz, el alivio fue inmediato, sin embargo, la hinchazón no se redujo completamente y la obvia ruptura tampoco se sanó, pero le dio el alivio suficiente como para pasar desapercibida la lesión, el resto le pidió a su madre que la usará en ella. Fue así que Severus regresó a Hogwarts, con la nariz chueca y mucho más curva, sintiéndose aún más feo de lo que ya lo hacía.

Sin embargo, y pese a los tormentos que le esperaban en el colegio, también significaba que podría ver a Lily, había extrañado tanto a su mejor amiga, que apenas podía contener la emoción de verla, además, dado que sabía que la primera semana todos se la tomaban con calma, incluso aquellos que se la pasaban molestándolo, se encontró bajando la guardia y ahora...

Junto sus libros con ayuda de Regulus, la verdad no entendía porque el chico lo seguía a todos lados cuando era evidente que Severus era un perdedor total.

—Deberías escoger mejor a tus amigos, Reg —dijo Sirius con una mueca de disgusto al ver a su hermano ayudar a Snivellus.

Los ojos grises tan similares a los de su hermano del menor de los Black se estrecharon.

—Y me lo dices tú —pronunció con burla mientras miraba con obvio disgusto a los amigos de su hermano. Chasqueó la lengua y se giró a la par que Severus finalmente amoldaba sus características en su fría indiferencia habitual. Ambos Slytherin retomaron su camino y finalmente entraron en el Gran comedor.

James se removió ligeramente inquieto, por un ínfimo segundo, Snape realmente parecía apunto de llorar y aunque no sería la primera vez que lograban hacer lagrimear al Slytherin, la expresión tan desolada que había adquirido sus características no le había sentado del todo bien.

.

.

Después de su encuentro con Snape, el día transcurrió de lo más normal.

Los maestros al ser la primera semana se lo tomaban con relativa calma, no así, con sus tareas, que comenzaban a amontonarse una a una, para la siguiente semana. Sin embargo, sus clases le dieron a James la distracción necesaria para olvidar la sensación graciosa con la que se había despertado esa mañana y que lo había acompañado hasta que se encontraron a Snape y Regulus, pero, cuando dio inicio su última clase, la clase de Adivinación, que compartían para su disgusto con los Slytherin, aunque no con todos porque algunos habían escogido Runas Antiguas en su lugar y entre esos estaba Snape, la sensación volvió con renovada fuerza. Cuando entraron, como siempre, el salón estaba lleno de un olor demasiado intenso de incienso y copal, además, de en esta ocasión su profesora una mujer que parecía dispuesta a seguir los pasos de su fantasma profesor de historia, también había colocado un montón de velas.

Cuando James entró, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, sin embargo, negó la sensación y sonrió divertido cuando Piter tropezó con una de las mesas bajas que a veces fungía como sus escritorios y casi tira una de las bola de cristal sobre ella.

—Guarden silencio —la mujer ordenó con una voz fuerte y segura. Mirando uno a uno a sus alumnos—. El día de hoy, he decidido retomar un tema que hemos visto de pasada el año anterior, el de ver el futuro y el pasado a través de las bolas de cristal. Cómo bien sabéis, el don de ver el futuro así como el pasado, requiere de habilidades únicas que no cualquier mago o bruja poseé, sin embargo... A veces, bajo los estímulos adecuados, puede ser posible un breve chispazo que incentive el desarrollo de una habilidad dormida y/o nos dé una guía de aquellos con un don lo suficientemente fuerte y quienes necesitaran una guía especial para afinar su don o en todo caso para suprimirlo si es lo que deseáis.

Todos asintieron a la aburrida explicación de la mujer, para aquellos que venían de familias mágicas e incluso medias, era bien sabido que o nacías con el don o no lo hacías, eran realmente extraños aquellos que lograban despertarlo sin antecedentes familiares previos con la habilidad, para la mayoría de ellos, Adivinación era una materia fácil de pasar y que les dejaba el tiempo suficiente para concentrarse en las materias más demandantes que tenían.

—Muy bien —la profesora exclamó, aplaudiendo y sobresaltando a la mitad de la clase que ya comenzaba a tener hambre y adormecerse por el olor cargado de la habitación—. Cada uno de vosotros tenéis una bola de cristal enfrente suyo. Quiero que extiendan las manos y cerréis los ojos, respiren profundo mientras cuentan hasta diez e intentéis canalizar la magia, luego, abrid los ojos y mirad la esfera intentando ver algo referente a su propia vida del pasado. Al principio observaréis que una niebla comenzará a formarse dentro de la esfera, los que logren ese paso pero si después de unos veinte segundos no conseguís más que neblina, repetir todo desde el principio. Realmente no espero que muchos consigáis incluso lograr que la neblina se presente, sin embargo, este ejercicio os ayudará aún así a estar en mejor sintonía con vuestra magia. ¿Tenéis alguna duda?

Todos negaron y la profesora hizo un gesto de aprobación y todos dieron inicio al ejercicio.

Sin embargo, James comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, la sensación extraña no hacía más que crecer y lo hacía sentir realmente incómodo. Respiró profundamente como se lo había indicado la profesora, intentando centrarse en su magia y no en la sensación extraña, y exhalando cuando llegó a diez mientras abría los ojos y los fijaba en su esfera, la esfera que no parecía estar produciendo nada similar a la neblina que su profesora había dicho y en su lugar, parecía ondular como el agua cuando le es arrojada una piedra y provocándole mareo. James miró en una especie de trance como las ondas parecían ir e ir más rápido, James comenzó a sentir la cabeza más pesada y su respiración se volvió difícil, además la sensación extraña no hacía más que crecer, luego cuando por un terrible momento pensó que vomitaría, la onda se detuvo y luego desde el centro una luz cegadora se proyectó, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, cuando su cabeza punzo.

 _—¡¿Pero que demonios?!_ —Pensó antes de perder la conciencia.

.

.

_James Po... James Potter... ¡James Potter!_

La voz potente de Minerva McGonagall le hizo abrir los ojos, James estaba confundido, por un momento estaba en su clase de Adivinación y al otro estaba en... ¡¿En el Gran Comedor?!

James parpadeó confundido, mirando a su alrededor y observando con pánico creciente que cada uno de esos rostros lucían exactamente igual a como lo habían hecho cuando habían ingresado en su primer año.

—¡James Potter! —Pronunció una vez más la profesora y James parpadeó como un ciervo atrapado por los faros.

—¡Vamos! Es tu turno —espetó la versión de once años de Severus Snape, dándole un ligero empujón, que James, en su estado de crisis, apenas notó. Con vacilación, se abrió paso entre los estudiantes que aún quedaban por ser seleccionados y caminó hasta el taburete dónde una Minerva sostenía el sombrero seleccionador.

James cogió asiento, y pronto su cabeza y vista fue cubierta por el pedazo de tele que formaba el sombrero.

Fue mucho más el tiempo que tardó en sentarse y ser cubierto con el horrible sombrero que lo que tardó el pedazo de tela en gritar:

¡SLYTHERIN!

James iba a vomitar.


	2. ¿Sueño o Pesadilla?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que James solo desea despertar.

_¡Slytherin!... Slytherin... Slytherin... ¡SLYTHERIN!_

James se puso de pie y caminó con estupor hacia la mesa de las serpientes, los aplausos de la mesa de Slytherin eran mucho más moderados que los de las otras casas.

James estaba seguro de que todo era un sueño, no, un sueño no, una pesadilla, una horrible y perturbadora pesadilla, él era un Gryffindor en su cuarto año que posiblemente había quedado inconsciente por el uso excesivo de incienso y copal de su profesora de adivinación. ¡Sí! Por supuesto, en cualquier momento sería despertado por Sirius y todo sería como debería ser, solo tenía que aguardar un poco y...

—O-oye... —la voz suave y vacilante de Snivellus, lo hizo sobresaltar. James lo miró sorprendido, Snape simplemente no sonaba así de inseguro, ni siquiera en su primer año, Severus frunció un poco el ceño y James estuvo apunto de suspirar en alivio porque eso era más común—. ¿P-podrías...?

Hizo un gesto con la mano al único lugar disponible a su lado y James se encontró cediendo espacio.

La verdad era que Severus no había estado seguro de sentarse a lado del chico Potter, había sido realmente grosero con él solo por decir que deseaba entrar en la casa de Slytherin, y que la consideraba la mejor casa de Hogwarts, después de eso simplemente el otro lo había tomado como una ofensa personal y empezó a ser grosero junto con los otros niños, que para alivio de Severus si habían terminado en Gryffindor, ya podía notar que sería un año difícil y no necesitaba hacer enemigos entre sus propios compañeros de casa, lo cual habría sido muy posible si alguno de los amigos de Potter también hubiera sido seleccionado en Slytherin, además, mientras se acercaba a la mesa y pese a los aplausos moderados, había notado la mirada aguda de varios estudiantes que le daban a sus viejas túnicas, en parte era eso por lo que se había sentado al lado de James, era un rostro conocido pese a todo y ya que Lily también estaba en la casa de los leones, junto a los amigos de James, tal vez y solo tal vez, eso podría empujarlos a tener una amistad tentativa.

Sin embargo, James parecía realmente disgustado y fuera de lugar en la mesa de Slytherin, miraba como si se estuviera desarrollando su peor pesadilla frente a sus ojos y miraba con evidente anhelo la mesa de Gryffindor, lo cual Severus entendía porque su mejor amiga estaba ahí y los amigos de Potter también pero era simplemente ridículo su dramatismo.

—¡Oye! No tienes porqué lucir tan decepcionado por estar en una casa diferente a tus amigos. Todavía puedes salir y pasar el tiempo con ellos —pronunció Severus como si James estuviera siendo particularmente idiota y sobre exagerando el asunto—. Definitivamente yo voy a desayunar con Lily mañana. Así que, ¿por qué no disfrutas el que has sido clasificado en una de las mejores casas?

James resopló, ¿Slytherin una de las mejores casas? Ja, por supuesto que Snivellus pensaría así, había olvidado lo fervoroso que había sido en el tren sobre lo bueno que sería estar en la casa de las serpientes, y lo complacido que al siguiente día, después de la selección, había parecido cuando se había reunido con Lily en el desayuno y le había dicho que en definitiva su casa era todo lo que había esperado, en ese entonces, para James y sus amigos, el que el Slytherin se acercara a su mesa y les dijera todo aquello, aunque solo se lo estuviera diciendo a Lily y ellos escucharán simplemente porque estaban compartiendo la misma mesa, les había parecido una manera de pretensión y de decirles que Gryffindor nunca sería tan buena, sin embargo, con su discurso actual, James no estaba tan seguro, así que se encontró diciendo:

—¿Acaso no lo sabés? ¡Slytherins y Gryffindors son enemigos naturales! Siempre lo han sido y siempre lo serán.

Severus lo miró con absoluta sorpresa. Cómo si realmente no fuera consciente de aquello.

—Eso suena realmente tonto —finalmente le dijo, luego se encogió de hombros—. Por lo menos para mí lo es, y no pienso dejar de ser amigo de Lily solo porque alguien dice que los Slytherin y Gryffindor no se llevan bien, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

James miró a Severus por un largo tiempo como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera, aunque posiblemente lo era, por lo menos a esta versión que su sueño, porque James estaba seguro que lo era, no había manera que el Severus que él conocía fuera así, ni siquiera en su primer año. Aún así, estaba dudando, porque dada su animosidad por él, nunca había previsto conocerlo realmente y solo había tomado sus comentarios a Lily de manera negativa y a estas alturas James deseaba que alguien, quien fuera, lo despertara porque no solo su sueño se estaba tornando raro, sino que, comenzaba a hacerle pensar que Snivellus Snape no era tan malo y hacerlo sentir culpable por las muchas bromas pesadas que habían comenzado a jugarle desde su primer año.

Después de eso, la selección terminó y la cena transcurrió como cada año, con el mismo discurso por parte del director, con un nuevo profesor de defensa porque por alguna extraña razón los profesores parecían no poder durar más de un año, y luego, cuando todo concluyó, James junto a los demás Slytherin fueron guiados a través de las mazmorras hasta la que sería su sala común por los próximos siete años.

Para ese punto James comenzaba a sentirse mucho más ansioso, porque, ¿se suponía que los sueños durarán tanto? O... ¿fueran un flujo continuo? Es decir, sus sueños, por lo menos los que recordaba siempre parecían ir de un lugar a otro, y nunca se sentían como lo que estaba experimentando, porque en su momento ni siquiera sabía que eran sueños, solo hasta que amanecía y el absurdo de lo sucedido en sus sueños, lo hacía darse cuenta de que había soñado, pero ahora, todo se sentía demasiado real.

La sala común de Slytherin era completamente diferente a la de Gryffindor, no solo era ligeramente más oscura, sino que, el ambiente se sentía ligeramente más opresivo, tal vez era la falta de ventanas, porque solo había tanto que la magia podía hacer, y aunque las había, todas estaban completamente cerradas porque daban al lago.

Además donde Gryffindor había tenido el colorido escarlata y dorado, Slytherin era dominado por el verde y plateado, incluso negro, el tono que los sofás en la sala común poseía.

James miraba todo con obvio desapego, su cabeza enfocada en su problema, simplemente necesitaba relajarse, tal vez solo necesitaba un estímulo para despertar, simplemente necesitaba concentrarse y...

—Ey... —pronunció Severus, palmeando a James en el hombro, el contacto fue tan rápido que por un momento habría pensado que lo había alucinado—. Esta es nuestra habitación.

Dijo e hizo un gesto a la puerta donde aun lado una pequeña tarjeta se leía con tres nombres sobre ella, el de Severus, el de Avery y el de James, al parecer esa era otra diferencia con Gryffindor, solo tres estudiantes por habitación.

Avery ya estaba adentro, mirando con curiosidad su habitación, James entró con vacilación, la habitación era espaciosa y sus baúles estaban ya frente a las que serían sus camas, la James era la del centro.

—Entonces... ¿eres un Potter, verdad? —Inquirió Avery, en cuanto James se sentó en su cama.

Avery había sido educado para formar alianzas que le fueran de utilidad, y la familia Potter era una familia lo suficientemente reconocida como para que el intentará ponerse en sus buenas gracias.

Sin embargo, el chico Potter parecía distraído, lo había parecido desde su selección y si su conversación con su otro compañero de cuarto, que a todas luces no era alguien con quien Avery incluso considerará compartir espacio en otras circunstancias, no estaba contento con ser seleccionado en Slytherin, lo que para él no tenía sentido, claro está que su padre y su abuelo y prácticamente todos sus ancestros que habían asistido a Hogwarts, lo habían hecho.

James parpadeó y lo miró con cierta vacilación.

A finales del tercer año, Snivellus había comenzado a juntarse con Lestrange, Avery, Mulciber, Rosier, Wilkes y a veces Bellatrix Black, y pese a que los Merodeadores hacían bromas que a veces sobrepasaban el límite de inocentes, las que hacían Avery y Mulciber eran mucho más viciosas.

—Sí —dijo finalmente, relacionarse con el aunque fuera un sueño se sentía mal. Avery sonrió.

Y luego de estrechar su mano, se puso a parlotear sobre temas al azar que aún así involucraron a James en la plática como, cuál era su equipo favorito de quidditch, quién era su jugador favorito, si tenía intenciones de postularse como jugador de quidditch aunque para eso faltará un año completo, si había traído alguna mascota, etc...

Cosas que niños que acaban de conocerse suelen preguntarse, James se había involucrado tanto en la plática que se sobresaltó cuando Malfoy, quién era un prefecto, apareció.

—Hola, soy Lucius Malfoy, prefecto —les anunció, su rostro lejos del ceño fruncido y disgusto que James estaba acostumbrado ver en su rostro cada que se encontraba con el prefecto de Slytherin, poseía una calidad casi afable—. Las luces serán apagadas dentro de una hora, así que, será mejor que comiencen a alistarse para dormir. Además, mañana se espera que se reúnan en la sala común a más tardar a las siete, donde se hará entrega de vuestros horarios y dónde serán guiados al gran comedor, donde luego del desayuno un prefecto os guiará a vuestra primera clase, y al final de esa clase y las siguientes, un prefecto os esperara para guiarlos a lo largo del castillo, está rutina se hará durante toda la primera semana en lo que se acostumbran a los engañosos pasillos de las mazmorras y vuestro horario. Y recuerden que su primer día será fundamental para establecer como os verán vuestros compañeros y profesores. Debéis mostraros unidos porque al final os daréis cuenta de lo imparciales que a veces tienden a ser los demás con Slytherin, asi que manténganse unidos. Buenas noches y no lleguéis tarde.

Con eso salió como había entrado, James se sintió ligeramente ofendido por sus palabras, porque ciertamente él solo había experimentado la buena voluntad de profesores y alumnos incluso ajenos a Gryffindor.

Uff... su sueño se ponía cada vez más extraño, sin embargo, y dado que parecía que no importaba cuanto James lo deseara o se concentrará, no podía despertar, lo dejo correr, tal vez solo necesitaba dejar que corriera y solo despertaría, y sino lo hacía, si resultaba que no era un sueño, bueno, entonces él... él no tenía la más remota idea de que haría, no quería repetir sus primeros tres años de escuela y mucho menos en Slytherin, tal vez le pediría ayuda al director, porque todos sabían que Dumbledore era uno de los magos más sabios y poderosos que existía y James estaba seguro que no habría nada que le fuera imposible, ¿cierto?

Así que, siguió los pasos de Avery y extrajo desde su baúl su pijama y una toalla. Severus que desde que había ingresado a su habitación, había cogido un libro y se había puesto a leer sin la intención de socializar, no hizo gesto alguno de pararse para comenzar a prepararse.

—¿No vas a tomar una ducha? —Inquirió James incapaz de dejar pasar esta oportunidad para molestar a Snivellus. Severus siguió leyendo como si no le hubiera oído y James frunció el ceño, Snape tenía una capacidad única para sacarlo de sus casillas y que le dieran ganas de hacerle daño—. Ugh... asqueroso, por eso tú cabello luce tan desagradable.

Dijo y sintió una viciosa satisfacción cuando el niño se encogió ligeramente sobre si mismo.

—Piérdete Potter —pronunció Severus, la verdad era que, no quería que nadie viera lo moretones que poblaban su espalda, su padre había estado muy enojado cuando se dio cuenta que pese a sus órdenes de no dejar que Severus fuera a una escuela llena de bichos raros, Eileen iba a llevarlo, su madre terminó con un ojo morado y Severus con un par de marcas en la espalda de la hebilla de cinturón de su padre cuando lo había cogido mal y se había soltado hiriéndolo mucho más, y dado que nunca le había compartido habitación con otro y mucho menos un baño, no deseaba que nadie viera sus marcas, no necesitaba ver la expresión de lastima y/o burla, o lo peor, cuestiones de cómo habían sucedido.

Sin embargo, el comentario de Potter había dolido un poco, y es que, Severus no era alguien que prestará mucha atención a su apariencia, sin embargo, siempre había notado el desdén con el que las personas tendían a ver a su madre y a él, pero, ingenuamente había creído que eso no pasaría en el mundo mágico, que la magia sería todo, que sería lo más importante, además, no es que su situación económica lo ayudará mucho, nunca había agua caliente en su casa y para bañarse solo utilizaba una barra de jabón barata porque no había dinero suficiente para comprar otros insumos.

Sin embargo, que James lo mencionara después de que por un segundo Severus pensara que podrían si bien no ser amigos, tal vez tener un comportamiento cortes uno con el otro, dado que ambos tenían a sus mejores amigos en casas diferentes, le había dolido, aunque debió esperarlo un poco ya que incluso pese a que Severus había intentado tener una conversación con él, en cuanto habían entrado en su habitación, James había conversado con el otro chico de muchas cosas que el desconocía y ni siquiera habían hecho el intento de integrar a Severus a la conversación y el mismo no había sabido cómo unirse porque todo lo que sabía de magia y del mundo mágico era de los libros que habían sido de su madre y de las pocas historias que lograba hacer que le contara, las cuales no eran muchas porque la magia era un tabú en su casa.

Todo sería más fácil si Lily también hubiera sido seleccionada en Slytherin, entonces, aunque no pudiesen compartir habitación, Severus no se sentiría tan solo como lo hacía porque cuando amaneciera, Lily estaría ahí con su brillante y suave sonrisa y entonces todo luciría mejor.

Severus resopló y se secó las lágrimas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que derramaba. Por fortuna para él, Potter se había marchado. Cerró el libro de hechizos avanzados que era de su madre como todos los libros que Severus poseía, y abrió su viejo y destartalado baúl, tomaría un baño durante la mañana, cuando todos aún durmieran o tal vez, cuando las luces se apagarán, no es como si fuera la primera vez que Severus se viera obligado a ducharse a oscuras.

Se colocó su pijama, una bermuda vieja y una camiseta que le iba muy grande y se subió a la cama, su día no iba en nada como lo había pensado, y aunque estaba feliz de por lo menos estar en la casa que había deseado, su felicidad se veía ensombrecida porque Lily no estaba a su lado y para empeorar las cosas, parecía que al igual que en el mundo no mágico, tampoco podría hacer muchos amigos y lo que era peor estaba atrapado con Potter, quien parecía ya odiarlo.

Se cubrió con las mantas y espero a que sus compañeros volvieran de su baño, los escuchó platicar y luego las luces se apagaron y luego Avery comenzó a roncar y asumió que James también estaba dormido, Severus estaba a punto de levantarse para tomar su propia ducha cuando Potter susurró:

—Lo siento —Severus se congeló y luego giró y observó en medio de la oscuridad apenas los ojos de Potter.

Pero es que, después de lo que había dicho y de la respuesta común y esperada de Snape, James se había marchado, hasta que recordó que no había cerrado su baúl y sueño o no, no confiaba en Snivellus, así que retrocedió en sus pasos, estaba apunto de entrar cuando lo escuchó sollozar y James se congeló. Los comentarios sobre la apariencia de Snape eran de los más recurrentes y los que nunca faltaban cuando estaban molestándolo, pero él nunca lo había visto llorar por ellos, lo peor vino cuando lo miró arrojar su capa y camisa y un terrible y feo moretón quedó ante su vista, además de su demasiada delgada espalda, James retrocedió y la vergüenza y la culpa le revolvió el estómago cuando recordó a su padre hablando sobre los menos afortunados y de algunos asuntos desagradables que a veces atendía como auror. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a entrar y preguntar o/y disculparse.

Cuando él y Avery volvieron, Snape ya estaba acostado dándoles la espalda a sus camas, además, James no sabía cómo abordar el tema, pero una vez las luces se apagaron y Avery comenzó a roncar, la culpa volvió a asomar su fea cara y las palabras brotaron de sus labios, claro que pensó que Snape estaba durmiendo, pero cuando lo vio girar y captó el brillo de sus ojos, la vergüenza fue peor.

—Está bien —contestó Severus, encogiéndose de hombros como si su comentario no lo hubiera hecho llorar, y su manera de desestimar su comentario, como si estuviera acostumbrado a esa clase de acoso lo hizo sentir peor. Sin embargo, la verdad era que Severus no quería ahondar en el asunto, así que en su lugar dijo—; ¿acaso, no puedes dormir?

James suspiró ante la aceptación fácil de su disculpa, y pese a lo mucho que quería preguntar porque tenía un enorme moretón en su espalda, aceptó el cambio de tema.

—No, aún no tengo sueño. —Y no lo hacía, pese a que creía que si dormía tal vez finalmente despertaría de ese extraño sueño que comenzaba a afectarlo más de lo que le gustaría—. ¿Y tú?

Severus negó con la cabeza y suspiró. La verdad era que si estaba algo cansado pero, había querido bañarse pero dado que Potter aún estaba despierto y estaba siendo amable, no quería arruinarlo.

—Entonces... ¿te gusta el quidditch? —Preguntó James, haciendo un símil de las preguntas que Avery le había preguntado antes.

—Yo... supongo —pronunció Severus no muy convencido, pero la verdad todo lo que sabía del deporte era por uno de los libros de su madre, porque incluso a su madre no le había parecido muy atractivo el juego en su tiempo en Hogwarts y no había tenido mucho que decir con respecto al tema.

—¿Supones? —Inquirió James desconcertado, Severus Snape nunca parecía desconcertado acerca de un tema. Aunque si recordaba bien, en su primera clase de vuelo a Snape no le había ido bien, aunque dado que este era un sueño, no había porque ser una representación exacta de lo que el recordaba, así que, se encontró preguntando—. Acaso, ¿no te gusta volar?

Severus guardo silencio por un largo tiempo que por un momento James pensó que tal vez ya se encontraba dormido, hasta que en voz baja le dijo:

—Yo... nunca he volado. Crecí en el mundo muggle.

Lo último fue un susurro defensivo. Y un nudo se le formó en la garganta a James, nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que Severus creciera en el mundo muggle, es decir, la primera vez que se habían conocido en el tren, Severus parecía conocer todo acerca de las casas de Hogwarts y dado la manera en que se expresaba de la casa de Slytherin, James había pensado que venía de una familia como la de Sirius, el que fuera amigo de una nacida de muggle solo lo había visto como un capricho, como el de Sirius de ir en contra de su familia, o tal vez, que era de una familia ligeramente más flexible o que solo pretendía y que al final terminaría usando a Lily para sus fines oscuros porque todos sabían que Slytherin era la cuna de los magos oscuros, pero ahora, ahora cada una de las cosas que creía acerca de Snivellus Snape parecía tambalearse.

—¿Creciste en el mundo muggle? —Inquirió sin poder ocultar la incredulidad en su tono, Severus se removió en su cama y pareció hundirse más en las mantas.

—Eso... ¿eso es malo? —Preguntó Severus de vuelta inseguro, lo poco que su madre solía decir del mundo mágico eran cosas positivas y buenas, y aunque ya había notado ligeramente que no todo sería bueno, no sabría cómo reaccionar si su lugar en el mundo mágico era aún más cuestionado, después de todo el mismo le había asegurado a Lily que ser hija de padres muggle no importaba pero ahora dado lo que estaba viviendo resultaba que incluso ser criado en el mundo muggle era... ¿malo?

La inseguridad en el tono de Severus fue devastadora. James nunca había tenido que preocuparse por su lugar en el mundo, había nacido en una familia influyente y siempre había sido consciente de lo que se esperaba de él y de cómo irían las cosas una vez entrará en Hogwarts, y cuando había conocido a Severus el que pareciera tan seguro de si mismo y pareciera saber mucho de magia y de las casas, le habían hecho creer que si bien no venía de una familia poderosa, venía de una familia mágica.

—Bueno no... pero, dado tu entusiasmo por ingresar a Slytherin pensé que... —James tartamudeo, difícil de explicarle lo que había creído simplemente por su deseo de estar en la casa de las serpientes, una casa que se había ganado su título de purista por las características que prácticamente todos sus estudiantes debían cumplir, y por el obvio desdén con la que trataban a los nacidos de muggle—, es que... es muy raro que haya nacidos de muggle en Slytherin y bueno... puede ser difícil.

—No soy un nacido de muggle —pronunció Severus con vehemencia, como si lo hubiera insultado particularmente, lo cual iba de acordé a lo que James siempre había pensado sobre él, que como los demás de su casa también odiaba a los muggle, pero luego agregó en un tono más mesurado e incluso temeroso e inseguro—. S-solo mi padre es muggle, mi madre es bruja y-y cuando ella vino a Hogwarts era una Slytherin, así que yo... yo quería, estar en la misma casa que ella.

James asintió, y Severus suspiró, la verdad no había esperado que el mundo mágico fuera tan difícil como el mundo muggle, no esperaba ver un rechazo tan flagrante, simplemente cuando su madre se permitía narrar acerca del mundo mágico todo lo pintaba como un sueño que Severus ingenuamente se había dejado arrastrar por él, y ahora, la decepción le dejaba un sabor amargo, porque aunque Potter no había contestado directamente su pregunta, Severus era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que ser un mitad y mitad en Slytherin no sería bueno, menos aún después de ser criado en el mundo muggle.

Pero si Severus había aprendido a perfeccionar algo era la supervivencia y al final el saldría adelante, y para eso necesitaba desesperadamente aliados en su propia casa, con eso en mente se giró a ver a James y con su tono más cordial preguntó:  
—¿Cómo se siente volar? —Su voz con el tono justo de curiosidad, James sonrió y aceptó el cambio de tema, viendo completamente detrás de lo que el niño hacia, pero no es algo que le echaría en cara, no cuando había logrado comprender solo un poco, lo difícil que posiblemente había sido llegar a un mundo completamente diferente al que estás acostumbrado por muchas historias que te hayan contado.

Y hablaron, hasta que el sueño finalmente los venció y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

.  
.

Un hombre cubierto de pies a cabeza con una oscura túnica miró en su bola de cristal la interacción.  
El hechizo para sumergir al chico Potter en ese sueño interactivo le había llevado demasiado tiempo perfeccionarlo, pero al final, al final su recompensa sería grande y está vez, está vez haría que las cosas fueran bien y de acuerdo a sus planes.  
Está vez, Severus no lo traicionaría y tampoco habría un Harry Potter que arruinara sus planes.  
Está vez, la victoria definitiva sería suya.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello corazón de chocolate, ¿cómo os va? Espero que os encontréis de maravilla y que también hayan disfrutado del capítulo.  
> Es un poco difícil escribir a Severus y James, son personajes muy diferentes a los habituales que suelo escribir así que, espero que perdonéis si llego a hacerlos muy fuera de carácter.  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, no olvidéis comentar y hasta el siguiente ❤️😊.


	3. Culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que James intenta comenzar desde cero y Sirius está listo para arruinar sus planes.

Cuando James abrió los ojos, y pese a la pésima iluminación del lugar, sentía los ojos demasiado pesados que fue una proeza abrirlos y no cerrarlos inmediatamente, además, sentía el cuerpo entumecido y pese a que había dormido lo que se sentían horas, se sentía agotado físicamente.

—¿Tuviste una buena siesta amigo? —Inquirió con diversión Sirius al ver lo desorientado que James parecía, y es que, no importaba que tan aburrida fuera una clase, James nunca se quedaba dormido y menos tan profundamente que por un momento había comenzado a roncar, tan fuerte, que por momentos Sirius temía que su profesora se percatara —pese a su terrible vista— que James dormía, sin embargo, Sirius lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo sobre la mesa donde su esfera se encontraba y los ronquidos disminuyeron, por un momento se vio tentado a dibujarle unas gafas y un bigote prominente, pero nunca avergonzaría a su amigo en frente de la clase, así que, en su lugar se concentró en el aburrido ejercicio y en intentar molestar a Peter —que también comenzaba a dormirse—, con su pluma, pera Peter parecía tener el sueño realmente pesado porque después de unos minutos, cayó profundamente dormido también y no importó cuanto Sirius lo molestará no despertó.

Luego James empezó a hacer gestos y murmurar y fue mucho más divertido intentar descubrir con lo que sea que soñara, se sorprendió un poco cuando lo miró susurrar Snape, porque, ¿por qué su amigo soñaría con Snivellus? Al menos que en su sueño le estuviera jugando una broma, lo que lo hacía sentir mucho más curiosidad.

James miró a Sirius aún ligeramente desorientado, luego un suspiro de alivio abandonó sus labios.

—Fue solo un sueño —se dijo y aunque el alivio era una emoción predominante, debajo había una ligera decepción que no sabía cómo explicar. Sirius lo miró confundido y James le sonrió mientras le contestaba—. Sí, fue una buena siesta.

Contestó mintiendo porque aún no sabía cómo procesar su extraño sueño, mientras, su profesora al frente comenzaba a despedir a su clase, por el rostro de algunos de sus compañeros, no había sido el único que había terminado durmiendo. Por ejemplo, Peter aun babeaba sobre uno de sus brazos. James lo sacudió con fuerza y Peter terminó levantándose tan abruptamente que casi vuelca la mesa y la bola de cristal con ella.

James y Sirius de rieron ligeramente de la torpeza de su amigo, mientras Peter se sonrojaba profundamente.

Cuando salieron de la clase, aún les quedaban dos horas antes de la cena, así que, caminaron hacia Runas Antiguas, la clase que Remus había escogido en lugar de Adivinación. Sin embargo, a mitad del camino recordó que encontraría ahí al resto de Slytherin también, lo que significaba que Snape también estaría ahí, y aunque James intentaba no pensar en el sueño hiperrealista que había tenido, se encontró nervioso.

Lo peor era que ni siquiera debería sentirse así, porque lo que había visto de Snape estaba seguro de que no era verdad, solo su subconsciente jugándole una mala pasada, y aún así... había una parte que necesitaba comprobar si realmente durante los últimos cuatro años no había estado molestando a alguien que no lo merecía del todo.

Cuando llegaron al salón donde se impartían Runas Antiguas, el profesor estaba terminando de dictar la tarea, así que, los Merodeadores tuvieron que esperar otros cinco minutos para ver salir a su amigo.

Cuando finalmente la puerta fue abierta, los primeros en salir fueron Lily y Severus, uno a lado del otro. James en otras ocasiones, habría aprovechado la oportunidad para decirle a Lily que se alejara de indeseables alimañas grasosas y posiblemente lanzaría un hechizo que Snape no tardaría en repeler y contestar, sin embargo, su sueño estaba tan presente que se encontró mirándolos con una atención casi clínica, que se transformó en vergüenza cuando los ojos oscuros de Snape se encontraron con los suyos.

—¿Qué es lo que ves, Potter? —Inquirió Severus, rizando sus labios en una mueca de obvio disgusto. Tratar con Potter y sus amigos nunca era fácil, y siempre lo dejaban al borde.

—A ti —contestó James sin rastro del disgusto que generalmente acompañaba su tono, antes de procesar las palabras y por un momento la vergüenza se desató con más fuerza cuando Snape y sus amigos lo miraron con incredulidad—. Quiero decir... veo lo más feo de lo habitual que luces.

—Sí, tal parece que durante las vacaciones tu horrible nariz se volvió más grande —secundó Sirius, y la culpa volvió a golpear a James cuando por un ínfimo segundo, el shock y el pánico se reflejó en los ojos de Severus.

—Si bueno, ustedes son unos gusanos despreciables —les dijo Lily mientras cogía de la mano a Severus y los alejaba rumbo a las puertas del castillo. Y es que Lily también había notado que la nariz de su amigo lucía diferente, sin embargo, no sabía cómo preguntarle al respecto, pero había visto la reacción que el comentario de Sirius había provocado y le había dejado una horrible sensación.

James los miró alejarse con el estómago revuelto.

—Ugh... Sigo sin entender porque Evans defiende tan fervientemente a Snivellus —pronunció Sirius, jugando con su varita, había querido lanzarle algún hechizo a Snape, pero cuando Evans estaba cerca, era una fiera protectora—. Uno pensaría que dado los "amigos" que ahora posee, la enviarían corriendo en dirección contraria.

—Bueno, se junta con tu hermano, ¿verdad? —Dijo James aún con los ojos fijos por dónde Lily y Snape habían desaparecido, luego pareció captar el espeso silencio y miró con cierta aprensión a Sirius, quien lo miraba como si hubiera cometido traición—. Yo...

Sirius nego con la cabeza, de repente lucía cansado y triste.

—Desearía que Regulus también se mantuviera alejado de esas serpientes —pronunció. Y es que, Sirius anhelaba los días en que su hermanito lo seguía por todas partes; anhelaba los días en que Regulus era lo suficientemente pequeño como para entender las opiniones sesgadas de sus padres y seguirlas; anhelaba el tiempo en que su hermanito lo veía como su ejemplo y no con el obvio desdén y rechazo que ahora poblaban sus características cuando lo miraban.

James palmeó a su amigo en el hombro, completamente culpable, el mejor que nadie sabía que para Sirius le era muy difícil manejar el comportamiento frío de su hermano, a veces creía que eso era lo que lo hacía ser aún más cruel es sus bromas y palabras hacia Severus, lo que antes no había notado, pero ese estúpido sueño lo tenía sobre analizando todo.

—Traje chocolate suizo extra —pronunció de pronto Remus, intentando disipar la tensa atmósfera—. Vamos por él y bajemos a caminar al lago antes de la cena. Quiero disfrutar nuestro tiempo libre antes de que comencemos a sumergirnos en el mar de tareas que nos esperan.

—¿Por qué tenías que mencionar las tareas, Remus? —Se quejó Peter con un mohín—, solo de pensar en todos los pergaminos que hay que entregar la próxima semana, me da dolor de cabeza.

—Vamos Peter, no seas exagerado —dijo Remus comenzando a caminar hacia la sala común de Gryffindor—. Para que te sientas mejor, te daré un trozo extra de chocolate.

—Oy, eso no es justo. Yo también quiero un extra, Remus —se quejó Sirius, y la ligereza volvió al grupo y por un tiempo las cosas volvieron a su cause.

.

.

Lily arrastró a Severus por el corredor hasta que salieron a los jardines, el sol aún alumbraba lo suficiente como para disfrutar de él y de la impresionante vista de los alrededores iluminados por su resplandor.

El patio estaba poblado por varios niños de primero y segundo, que aprovechaban para jugar y algunos chicos mayores sentados leyendo.

Finalmente llegaron hasta su árbol, un frondoso sauce llorón que proporcionaba una increíble sombra en los días calurosos y también una increíble vista hacia el lago y parte del patio, además de ofrecer suficiente privacidad por los arbustos que lo secundan y que dejaban parcialmente oculto el tronco de la vista.

Se sentaron en silencio, mirando el lago negro y como por momentos, un tentáculo del calamar parecía asomarse.

—No tenías porque defenderme —finalmente Severus pronunció, su cabello caí como una cascada oscura alrededor de su rostro ocultando su expresión a los ojos de Lily.

—Lo sé, Sev —pronunció ella a sabiendas, era una charla que habían empezado a tener desde su primer año, pero es que realmente odiaba la manera en que los llamados Merodeadores, molestaban a Severus. Si solo se permitieran conocer a su amigo, se darían cuenta de lo amable que era, es decir, podía tener una lengua sarcástica y podía parecer duro, pero por dentro era tan suave como un malvavisco derretido—. Pero soy tu amiga, y mientras yo esté presente no voy a dejar que nadie te insulte.

Pronunció con convicción mientras apretaba una de sus manos. La verdad era que a veces a Lily le gustaría hacer más, porque no es como si ella fuera tonta y no notará la manera insegura y temerosa que su amigo adquiría cuando las clases terminaban y era momento de regresar a sus casas; como incluso cuando estaban en el parque donde pasaban todos sus veranos, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y Lily tenía que irse, él se quedaría por mucho más tiempo; la manera en que había entrado en pánico la primera y única vez que había ido a buscarlo a su casa; la manera en que sus padres habían mirado a Severus la primera y única vez que había aceptado ir a la suya; la manera en que evitaba hablar acerca de todo lo relacionado con su familia.

A Lily le preocupaba, porque lo más triste era que nadie parecía darse cuenta que su amigo no estaba pasándola bien, y, lo peor era que ella no podía hacer nada al respecto porque ni siquiera a ella se abría con sus problemas, todo lo guardaba, y temía que llegaría un día que todo eso explotará o lastimara tanto su alma que sufriría un daño irreparable. Y para empeorar el asunto, Severus había comenzado a interactuar con niños de Slytherin que solían ser groseros y desdeñosos con ellos y con los hijos de muggle en general, niños con todas las cualidades de los prospectos a mortífagos, y aunque Lily intentaba sutilmente alejarlo de esa clase de compañía sabía que no era suficiente lo que hacía.

—Dime, Sev ¿cómo fue tu verano? —Inquirió cuando el silencio se volvió demasiado denso. Miró como Severus se tensó antes de coger una respiración profunda y relajar su postura.

—Bien, ¿y el tuyo? ¿Tu abuela está bien? —Mintió descaradamente apenas mirándola por el rabillo de su ojo, haciendo sus propias preguntas para desviar la atención de sí mismo. Pero, aunque Lily era su mejor amiga, jamás podría contarle acerca de lo que pasaba en su casa. Nunca podría decirle como a veces lloraba hasta dormirse sintiéndose impotente antes los maltratos de su padre, como en los días malos, su padre lo golpearía con el cinturón en las piernas y espalda hasta que sentía que la piel se abría, e incluso respirar se volvía una proeza; como a veces anhelaba empuñar su varita y hundirla en la garganta de su padre mientras pensaba en uno de esos hechizos oscuros que había encontrado mientras leía a escondidas en la sección prohibida; como a veces incluso resentía a su madre por no irse pese a las golpizas y el dolor que les causaba; como a veces pensaba que todo sería más fácil si simplemente dejará de existir y desapareciera; como odiaba mirarse al espejo por todas esas características que le recordaban a su odiado padre muggle; como a veces quería que todo ardiera y se quemará hasta volverse cenizas para que los demás pudieran sentir por una vez el dolor que sentía que lo sofocaba.

Y es que, Lily jamás lo entendería, Lily yacía en el extremo blanco y puro donde residía la única parte del alma de Severus que aún guardaba un poco de esperanza, la única parte que se permitía creer que vendría algo mejor, Lily estaba destinada la luz y Severus nunca se permitiría mancharla con sus problemas, nunca se atrevería a dejarla ver parte de esas sombras que poblaban su alma porque en el fondo temía que huyera de él, del fenómeno feo sin valor, demasiado podrido por dentro y sin posible esperanza de salvación.

Lily hizo una mueca notando la nada sutil manera de Severus de cambiar de tema, pero sin saber cómo abordarlo sin que se cerrará por completo.

—Estuvo bien, la salud de la abuela mejoro mucho, aunque mamá aún estaba preocupada de que recayera una vez regresáramos, así que, se ha mudado con nosotros —dijo con los ojos fijos en el lago—, aunque, es un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta que la abuela no tiene idea de la magia y no entendía porque mis padres me enviarían a un internado y a Tuney no.

—Bueno los muggle siempre son difíciles cuando se trata de la magia. No la entienden, y regularmente todo aquello que no entienden les asusta y lo odian —pronunció con desprecio apenas velado. Lily se estremeció.

—Sabés que no todos los muggle son así —dijo con los dientes apretados, ella no quería pelear con él, pero en los últimos tiempos, sus opiniones diferentes comenzaban a ser más marcadas, ella lo atribuía a sus nuevos "amigos"—. Mis padres, son muggle y no lo son.

Pronunció ella remarcando las palabras. Severus desvío la mirada con incomodidad.

—Bueno Petunia es tu hermana y lo es —contestó finalmente y las mejillas de Lily se pusieron rojas de vergüenza e irá porque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón con respecto a su hermana.

Petunia era muy vocal respecto a su desprecio por todo aquello que estuviera relacionado con la magia, eso incluía a su hermana y su amigo, al que parecía despreciar más también por sus orígenes humildes.

La última vez que Tuney había visto a Severus, había sido particularmente cruel con sus comentarios y Lily había llorado por lo que parecieron horas en los brazos de Severus porque su relación con su hermana cada día parecía volverse más y más tensa, y lo peor es que no importaba cuanto lo intentaba, la brecha entre ellas crecía.

Pero Lily no quería pelear; no quería sentir esa brecha que parecía comenzaba a abrirse entre Severus y ella, ahora también, por el contraste de sus opiniones. Pero como últimamente iba todo, el destino parecía listo para hacer esa brecha más grande porque cuando su boca se abrió para cambiar de tema a uno más ligero, lo que salió fue:

—¿Qué le sucedió a tu nariz?

.

.

James y los demás Merodeadores habían recuperado el chocolate de Remus y otros dulces que habían traído consigo después de las vacaciones de verano en tiempo récord.

Durante su tercer año, y después de descubrir el minúsculo peludo problema que aquejaba a Remus, mientras comenzaban con su investigación de cómo ser de ayuda a su amigo en esa época del mes, James había encontrado algunos hechizos realmente útiles que si se maximizaban serían realmente útiles para sus bromas, fue así como la idea de hacer un mapa de Hogwarts se fue gestando, el problema era por supuesto que había que conocer cada rincón del castillo. Entonces durante su tercer año comenzaron a recorrer el castillo, por supuesto aún estaban lejos de producir ese mapa, pero ahora conocían prácticamente todos los pasajes que guiaban a la torre de Gryffindor mucho más rápido que el camino habitual, así que, eso también se tradujo que salieran del castillo mucho más rápido para disfrutar de su tiempo libre antes de la cena.

Cuando salieron, buscaron con la mirada un espacio lo suficientemente bueno para acomodarse para degustar sus dulces, fue mientras buscaban que el lugar donde un sauce llorón se levantaba, llamó la atención de Sirius.

Hizo un gesto al resto de sus amigos y los cuatro se encaminaron, justo antes de llegar, el cabello rojizo de Evans y el negro de Snape se vislumbró. Sirius sonrió travieso y codeó a James y Remus, quien iban a sus lados. Remus suspiró con dramatismo pero aún así los siguió, James por su parte no estaba tan seguro d acercarse, menos aún cuando la voz de Lily se elevó.

—¿Qué le sucedió a tu nariz? ¿Fue tu padre?

James la escuchó decir y con esa sensación de náuseas que parecía acompañarlo desde que se había despertado de ese estúpido sueño y que parecía hacerlo más consciente y observador de lo relacionado a Severus, lo miró ponerse tensó y ligeramente más pálido y hacer un gesto de intentar alcanzar su rostro como para cubrir su nariz, que se quedó en un intento porque fue ese el momento en que Sirius gritó:

—¡Aqua Eructo!

Los ojos de Lily y Severus se abrieron con absoluto horror cuando el chorro de agua fue directo hacia el rostro del Slytherin, golpeando su sentida y aún no completamente sanada nariz y en el proceso también empujando su cabeza con fuerza contra el tronco del árbol.

—Lo siento —pronunció Sirius en un tono que denotaba que no lo sentía en lo más mínimo cuando interrumpió el hechizo—, pero me pareció ver un feo insecto.

Lily se levantó lívida, sin embargo, la manera abrupta en que Severus se había levantado con una mano sobre su rostro y salía corriendo la hizo distraerse de gritarles a sus compañeros de casa.

—¡Sev! —Gritó, pero su amigo no se detuvo. Fue entonces cuando giró a ver a los Merodeadores, sus ojos verdes resplandecían furiosos, pero también había algo, algo frágil que solo hizo que la culpa que James estaba sintiendo se volviera mucho más intensa—. Son unos idiotas.

Y con eso dio media vuelta y se fue.

—Ugh... ni siquiera fue para tanto —pronunció Sirius—. Digo, no es como si no le hiciera falta una ducha, ¿verdad?

Peter asintió a sus palabras, Remus solo suspiró y James, James solo se las arregló para darle una sonrisa que apenas y ocultaba su incomodidad.

—Entonces, ¿tu madre te envío de esas galletas de mantequilla que hace? —Inquirió Sirius hacia Peter cuando el silencio se volvió demasiado tenso.

—Si, de hecho le pedí que me enviara el doble —murmuró, mientras balanceaba una bolsa de celofán con varias galletitas dentro.

Y, mientras sus amigos se acomodaban para comer sus dulces en el lugar donde minutos antes estaban Lily y Snape, James solo podía pensar que tenía unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

.

.

Severus corrió y se ocultó en un aula abandonada, la nariz le palpitaba y había comenzado a sangrarle nuevamente, sin embargo, eso no le preocupaba, el dolor físico era algo con lo que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar, lo que le preocupaba eran la pregunta hecha por Lily.

Porque Severus siempre había creído que era bueno en ocultar las cosas desagradables de su vida, aunque claro, el que su padre le hubiera roto la nariz no había estado en su planes, así que, por primera vez agradeció la aparición de los despreciables autodenominados merodeadores, porque pese a la humillación y el dolor físico que le habían causado le habían dado tiempo para pensar una mentira lo suficientemente creíble para Lily.

—Severus —la voz de Regulus lo hizo sobresaltar, se giró y miró al joven Slytherin mirarlo con lástima.

—¿Qué quieres Reg? No es buen momento —pronunció con los dientes apretados mientras soltaba su adolorida nariz, por fortuna el sangrado se había detenido, no así las palpitaciones y el dolor. Hizo una mueca y ajustó su postura, ver los ojos grises de Regulus tan similares a los de Sirius en este preciso momento, lo ponía más nervioso.

—Solo yo... quería saber si podemos posponer mi tutoría —mintió, mirando lo defensivo que Severus parecía y lo poco que apreciaría la preocupación de Regulus, y es que, aunque al principio el acercarse al Slytherin mayor había sido una manera de molestar a su hermano y tal vez a su familia, la verdad es que Regulus había llegado a preocuparse por él.

De alguna manera retorcida sentía que en todo Slytherin, Severus era el único con el que se entendía, y es que, desde que su hermano había sido seleccionado en Gryffindor, las cosas en su casa habían cambiado, de pronto Regulus se vio en el papel principal y esperanza de su familia, sus padres, presencias apenas sustanciales en su vida, de pronto volvieron toda su atención en él, sobretodo cuando la actitud de Sirius se volvía más y más difícil, retando a sus padres y siendo demasiado vocal en su desprecio a las tradiciones de la casa Black, y juntándose públicamente con personas que su madre jamás aprobaría.

Entonces, Regulus de pronto tuvo que cumplir con mucho más estándares de los que ya su apellido como Black le daba, y lo peor es que parecía que Sirius ni siquiera se daba cuenta, parecía no percibir toda la carga que estaba dándole y la mucho menor libertad que le costaba a su hermano, porque su madre se había vuelto mucho más controladora, cada reunión y cada amigo era seleccionado por su madre, solo su amistad —y ni siquiera estaba seguro de llamarlo así— con Severus era ligeramente libre de la influencia de su madre, y aún así, no del todo porque si permitía que Regulus estuviera bajo su tutoría era porque Lucius, el prometido de su prima, había hablado de él en la última fiesta de navidad como uno de los mejores estudiantes no solo de Slytherin sino también de Hogwarts y había llamado la atención de aquél al que muchos sangre pura le rendían pleitesía.

Severus suspiró, había olvidado que se suponía comenzaría la tutoría de Regulus esta noche.

Severus daba tutoría e incluso realizaba algunas tareas para sus compañeros por una cantidad de galeones que le permitían adquirir algunos útiles que le hacían falta durante el periodo escolar.

—Claro —pronunció Severus—, aunque el precio seguirá siendo el mismo.

Regulus asintió, no esperaba otra cosa y no es como si su familia no pudiera pagar los cien galeones al mes que Severus cobraba por su tutoría, de hecho era realmente barato teniendo en cuenta que Severus explicaba mucho mejor que Horace Slughorn, y aún más que el incompetente de turno en DCAO.

—Por supuesto —pronunció y la conversación terminó, sin embargo, Regulus no quería dejarlo solo—. Deberías ir a la enfermería.

Murmuró finalmente, su nariz había adquirido un tono amoratado y parecía realmente doloroso, por todo lo que se quejaba y gritaba Sirius sobre su familia, Regulus creía que de los dos él era el más parecido a su madre, tal vez por eso la retaba tanto.

Severus volvió a tensarse y le dio la espalda.

—No creo que eso sea de mucha ayuda —dijo con más resignación que otra cosa y Regulus asintió, no era como si fueran a castigar a su hermano y sus amigos por el acoso, de hecho era más probable que Severus terminará reprendido—. Ahora me gustaría estar solo.

Pronunció sin verlo y Regulus suspiró con resignación y se fue.

.

.

Cuando la hora de la cena llegó Snape no apareció, James lo sabía porque estaba mirando casi compulsivamente la mesa de Slytherin y la entrada al gran comedor por algún indicio de su presencia, pero él nunca apareció, lo que causó que el mismo no pudiera cenar adecuadamente, menos cuando notó la mirada ansiosa de Evans haciendo lo mismo que él haciendo que la culpa se encrespara aún más y el estómago se le hiciera un nudo, así que, apenas probó su cena, lo que causó que ahora tuviera hambre y James no era alguien que pudiera dormir si su estómago clamaba por comida, así que cogió la capa de invisibilidad y avanzó por los pasillos ahora desiertos lo más silencioso que pudo; podía esquivar los ojos de los prefectos, de los profesores pero nada escapaba a los ojos vigilantes de la gata del celador.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la cocina, solo un elfo permanecía de pie, era el elfo más viejo y el que regularmente supervisaba a los demás, James estaba apunto de hacer su solicitud de alimentos cuando finalmente miró que el elfo se cernía con un plato de sopa sobre la figura ligeramente encorvada de Snape.

—Solo quería un pedazo de tarta de fresa —dijo el Slytherin en voz ligeramente tensa. El elfo chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

—El joven Snape necesita nutrientes y comida real antes de que se le permita el postre —pronunció tajante mientras empujaba la sopa en su dirección. James tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una carcajada cuando el concurso de miradas que Snape parecía tener con el elfo fue perdida por el Slytherin quien resopló y cogió la cuchara.

El olor de la sopa era realmente agradable y solo hizo que su estómago sonará vergonzosamente fuerte obligándolo a quitar su capa antes de que Snape y el elfo notarán su inusual capacidad. Sin embargo, el sonido en la silenciosa cocina hizo sobresaltar hasta a sus ahora dos ocupantes y buscar en automático al causante del sonido.

Cuando los ojos negros de Severus se clavaron en los castaños de Jaimes, un estremecimiento recorrió al Gryffindor de pies a cabeza al notar lo fríos y disgustados que parecían, además, también le habían dejado a la vista lo que la broma de Sirius había hecho, la nariz de Snape parecía hinchada pese a que no había una coloración amoratada, lo que significaba que posiblemente un ungüento inflamatorio había sido usado pero si el lugar tratado estaba roto, lo único que haría sería mitigar el dolor, más no eliminarlo, y quitar la coloración amoratada.

Severus apenas contuvo un suspiro cuando miró al Gryffindor, su día ya había sido demasiado jodido como para que su noche también lo fuera, así que, cogió con fuerza su varita y se puso de pie, lo peor es que realmente tenía hambre pero dado que el Gryffindor había llegado no pensaba estar en una misma habitación que él dado su tendencia a hechizarlo o a hacer comentarios ofensivos sobretodo cuando no había maestros cerca, y aún más teniendo en cuenta que muy posiblemente sus molestos amigos le seguirían los pasos pronto y ya había recibido suficiente acoso y humillación por el día.

Así que sin darle la espalda del todo a Potter avanzó hacia la entrada, fingiendo más seguridad de la que sentía.

—No tienes que irte —pronunció James en un murmullo, la culpa se encrespaba sobre su vientre y sabía que no podría probar bocado si dejaba las cosas así.

Severus detuvo sus pasos y se giró a ver a James con incredulidad.

—¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo? —Inquirió con dureza el Slytherin—. Ó, ¿acaso me crees tan tonto para esperar que tus amigos lleguen y puedan hechizarme a su gusto?

James se miró las manos avergonzado porque por supuesto que Snape pensaría que por eso deseaba que se quedará y solo lo hizo sentir peor, sin embargo, si algo siempre se había considerado era valiente y capaz de enfrentar sus errores cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, así que ajustó su postura y miró a los ojos al Slytherin.

—Lo siento —pronunció con absoluta resolución y ligeramente orgullo—. Lamento haberte hecho todas esas bromas y haber instado a los demás a hacerte lo mismo y burlarse de ti.

Snape lo miró por lo que parecieron horas absolutamente estupefacto, luego sus ojos se entrecerraron y una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos se formó en sus labios.

—¿Realmente crees que voy a creerme tus disculpas? Eres idiota si crees que caería en algo como eso —dijo y se giró listo para salir—. No pienso caer en ninguna broma que estés planeando, Potter.

Y con eso salió sin más. James lo miró irse con impotencia, por un ingenuo momento había pensado que aceptaría sus disculpas pero dado su historial entendía porque desconfiaría, sin embargo, si algo le había quedado claro a James es que obtendría el perdón de Severus sin importar cuanto tiempo le llevará.

.

.

Harry Potter líder de la resistencia miró el pergamino que el infiltrado en el lado oscuro le había entregado y palideció. A su lado, Hermione, quién leía sobre su hombro, se llevó una mano a la boca en estado de shock.

—No podemos permitir que haga eso —pronunció la joven bruja una vez salió del shock—. Quiero decir no creí que esto fuera posible, pero si lo es, prácticamente haría que esta realidad colapse y por lo tanto todos en ella desaparecerían.

Harry se llevó una mano a su cabello, desordenado sus ya revuelto cabello.

—Lo sé, ¿pero como se supone que lo detengamos? —Inquirió con frustración—, quiero decir, ni siquiera podemos pisar el mundo mágico y al paso que vamos, pronto incluso Inglaterra muggle será inseguro para nosotros.

Hermione suspiró.

—Tal vez, podamos hacer un símil de lo que está haciendo él. Quiero decir, según la información recolectada ha estado usando un hechizo que trabaja a través de los sueños, ¿verdad? —Inquirió ella de manera retórica mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala—. Entonces solo hay que trabajar en un hechizo símil que ayude a advertirles a los involucrados. El problema viene en como lograremos unir el hechizo al destinatario cuando ha pasado demasiado desde sus muertes aquí, y el otro posible candidato, ya está siendo usado por ya saben quién.

Harry y los demás en su pequeña sala de estar en su refugio temporal la miraron con detenimiento.

—¿Estás diciendo que solo necesitas algo que conecte al destinatario para que puedas realizar el hechizo? —Preguntó Ron con desconcierto, apenas entendiendo del todo la información. Hermione asintió.

—Desde que comenzamos a recabar información que apuntaba a esta dirección, y después de la confirmación por parte de «Blanco», me la pasé buscando maneras de lograr lo que el se proponía, así que solo necesito ajustar las runas y dado que ya tenemos información de más o menos la época escogida por él, solo necesitó algo con la esencia mágica de aquél al que usaremos para enviar la advertencia y luego, simplemente esperar que funcione.

—Y, ¿cuando tendrás listo eso? —Inquirió Harry, lo que menos sentía que tenía era tiempo, sin embargo, Hermione le sonrió y supo que no había de que preocuparse.

—Dame una hora y el objeto a utilizar y todo estará listo —pronunció ella con confianza.

Harry sacó de entre su ropa un medallón que había tenido con él desde que podía recordar, había sido hechizado con varios encantamientos de protección y que lo habían mantenido a salvo más veces de las que incluso podía contar con los dedos de la mano, y lo depósito con reverencia en las manos de su amiga.

—¿Esto servirá? —Preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta, pues la firma mágica de su creador, pese a los años se sentía con mucha fuerza.

—Si —pronunció su amiga, y dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora pronunció—; no te preocupes el medallón de tu padre no sufrirá ningún daño.

Y dicho eso el ritual comenzó.

.

.

Esa noche cuando Severus cerró lo ojos algo se sintió completamente extraño, sin embargo, cuando el sueño lo alcanzó todo fue fácil de ignorar hasta que la pesadilla comenzó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello corazones de chocolate. Espero que estéis bien, yo me la pasé leyendo las recomendaciones de sabiti y viendo Nanbaka, ese anime es realmente divertido, os recomiendo.
> 
> En fin, espero hayáis disfrutado del capítulo.
> 
> Realmente estoy entusiasmada con esta historia dado lo rápido que me encuentro actualizando, regularmente tardó muuuucho más xd. Así que no dudéis en escribirme vuestras opiniones e ideas, que vuestros comentarios son realmente alentadores, además, leer vuestras teorías es genial. Y sumando vuestras recomendaciones de lectura, realmente las aprecio mucho.
> 
> Bueno, espero que el capítulo les gustará. Manténgase saludables, coman frutita y laven sus manitas con frecuencia, hasta el siguiente ❤️😊.


	4. Principio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que James finalmente parece tener un avance en su relación con Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, corazon. Antes de comenzar, quiero dejar algo en claro, este es un fic bl, yaoi, slash o como queráis decirle, donde la pareja principal es James/Severus, así que si no os gusta, podéis retroceder y buscar algo que cumpla con vuestras expectativas. Segundo, se perfectamente que en el canon ambos personajes se odian, pero es un fic, así que, si quiero que estén perdidamente enamorados e incluso tengan bebés, lo voy hacer porque es «mí fic». Así que, si vuestros comentarios son solo quejas por la pareja o por no seguir el canon os sugiero que solo se queden con los libros e investiguen que es un fic.
> 
> Por lo demás, espero que disfruten de la lectura. Y los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos siempre y cuando no sea solo hater. Os adoro

El sueño siempre empezaba igual, Severus sentado en la biblioteca en su pequeño rincón secreto, leyendo un libro adquirido de la sección restringida, sus ojos fijos en cada oración intentando ignorar las risitas que se esfuerzan por ser bajas pero no lo suficiente, sus ojos leyendo la misma línea una y otra vez, mientras la voz dulce de Lily pasa de una risita baja a un jadeo.

—Ba-basta James... —murmuraría Lily en un tartamudeo que terminaría en convertirse en gemido. Severus repetiría la oración leída por decimonovena vez sin entender nada, sus dedos entumecidos sosteniendo con furia el libro—. Aquí no es el lugar apropiado, alguien podría vernos.

Diría en un murmullo apresurado y Severus sentiría como el estómago se le revolvía mientras todo lo que esa simple frase envolvía.

—¡Oh, vamos, Lily! —La exasperante voz de James más grave y profunda sonaría y las ganas de vomitar de Severus se harían mucho más fuertes—. Nadie viene a esta área... Está bien... Está bien, no me mires así, con un beso me conformo, podemos hacer una parada rápida en la sala de requerimientos durante nuestras rondas.

La insinuación tan fuerte y clara en la voz de Potter sería imposible de pasar desapercibida, y Severus solo a una cortina de distancia, aferrado a un libro que ni siquiera tenía idea de que se supone que era, se tragaría la amargura, la tristeza y el dolor.

—Eres un idiota, Potter —escucharía a Lily murmurar mientras el sonido de una silla siendo corrida sonaba, y aún así, la vergüenza y anticipación —para Severus que la conocía de prácticamente toda la vida—, serían completamente audibles para Snape.

Luego el sonido de un beso húmedo y finalmente un par de pisadas alejándose, mientras la vista se le nubla por lágrimas sin derramar mientras se intenta convencer que no siente que el corazón le está siendo arrancado lentamente.

Lo peor era que Severus sabía que algo no era del todo normal, porque por principio él simplemente nunca soñaba y si lo hacía, nunca los recordaba, lo que dado como era su vida agradecía porque seguramente todos sus sueños serían pesadillas, aunque dado de lo que iba el sueño no estaba lejos de ser exactamente eso, una pesadilla; pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que él sabía que estaba soñando, y aún así, sus acciones eran totalmente opuestas a las que su yo habitual haría y fuera de su control, porque no importaba que pensara Severus, su cuerpo y boca parecía moverse por voluntad propia. Y todo era tan real que cuando despertaba se sentía agotado no solo físicamente, sino que también, emocionalmente, porque esos sueños lo hacían sentir en un mar de emociones que habitualmente él se encontraba reprimiendo, porque si algo su padre le había enseñado, era que, no importaba cuanto llorará nadie vendría a ayudar.

Pese a eso, prefería esos sueños a lo que estaba viviendo ahora, porque esos sueños, eran solo eso, pero ésto, era una situación que daría cualquier cosa para evitar, y es que, después de esa surrealista noche en que se encontró a Potter en las cocinas y le pidió disculpas, el Gryffindor parecía estar siguiéndole por todos lados, y realmente era de lo más exasperante, sobretodo porque hacía que las defensas de Severus estuvieran en alerta máxima y aunando al poco descanso que había estado teniendo últimamente, eso lo tenía al límite.

—¿Qué quieres Potter? —Inquirió con la voz ligeramente ronca mientras Potter merodeaba por las estanterías alrededor de la mesa que Severus ocupaba, regularmente estaría en su rincón secreto pero desde el jodido sueño que lo venía atormentando, apenas podía parar en el lugar sin imaginar ese estúpido sueño.

James se sobresaltó y miró a Snape como si no fuera consciente de la presencia del Slytherin hasta que había hablado, lo que no engañaba a Severus en lo más mínimo porque había sentido su mirada insistente sobre él como una mosca zumbando en sus oídos.

—Oh, Snape —pronunció James con su sonrisa más galante, esa que hacía suspirar a las chicas mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, haciendo que se revolviera aún más y provocando que el estómago de Severus se contrajera por el tono utilizado. James se acercó con más seguridad de la que realmente sentía a la mesa de Snape hasta coger asiento frente a él, mirando superficialmente los libros y pergaminos sobre la mesa—. Entonces, ¿qué haces?

Severus suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No lo sé Potter, ¿qué clase de cosas hace uno en la biblioteca? —Pronunció sarcásticamente, pero se arrepintió cuando el sueño que lo atormentaba le trajo el recuerdo de Lily, su adorada amiga y por quién a veces se permitía fantasear en algo más, se rendía ante los encantos de Potter.

James frunció el ceño por un segundo, tratar con el Severus real era un dolor de cabeza y los sueños, esos sueños que había comenzado a tener desde esa estúpida clase de adivinación, solo lo dejaban ansioso por la compañía de Snape y con un dolor sordo en el pecho cuando despertaba y se daba cuenta que, a diferencia de sus sueños donde él y Snape parecían estar volviéndose los mejores amigos, en la realidad Severus lo odiaba, lo cual no era injustificado, porque parecía que cada vez que James estaba por hacer un movimiento para acercarse, Sirius aparecía y montaba un espectáculo que solo hacia que les bajarán puntos y que Snape aumentará su animosidad, la peor era que James ni siquiera sabía cómo pedirle a su amigo que parara, y es que, una parte muy en el fondo temía que si decía algo, los merodeadores le darían la espada porque era Snivellus Snape, el epítome de todo lo que Slytherin representaba y lo que los Gryffindor odiaban y aún así...

Suspiró y miró a Snape, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos oscuros eran fríos y sospechosos, pero también tenía una pronunciadas ojeras que solo asentaban la palidez enfermiza que su piel tenía y su delgadez no saludable. James se removió en su asiento, desde sus sueños era mucho más consciente de la apariencia del Slytherin, y es que no es que no lo hubiera notado antes simplemente, ahora, cuando lo notaba su estómago se revolvía y la preocupación se elevaba como una tempestad.

La noche anterior, había sido el sueño de ellos en el cuarto año, sin embargo, a diferencia de cómo iba en la realidad, en ese sueño, en cuanto habían subido al tren, James había arrastrado a Severus —y es que en los sueños James siempre lo llamaba por su nombre— a un compartimento, Severus se había sentado rápidamente en el asiento que daba hacia la ventana y había pretendido ver el paisaje, pero James podía ver lo tenso de sus hombros y la manera en que se esforzaba porque el cabello tapara su perfil, solo haciendo más evidente la hinchazón de su nariz. Los puños de James se apretaron y la bilis subió a su garganta, mientras un profundo odio —como el que estaba seguro nunca antes había sentido—, se desató en su pecho.

—Mírame, Sev —pronunció con voz ronca y demandante. Severus se estremeció mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro aún más. La furia en James solo creció y sus uñas se enterraron en sus palmas, se obligó a respirar con profundidad y relajar la postura—. Por favor, Sev, mírame.

Extendió una mano y tocó con suavidad una de las manos de Severus, quien soltó un suspiro tembloroso y giró finalmente a verlo, sus ojos negros tenían el brillo cristalino que anuncian las lágrimas, sin embargo, Severus le ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa que solo lo hizo sentir peor.

—¿Cómo fueron tus vacaciones? —Inquirió Severus en su lugar cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado y la mirada escrutadora de Potter lo hizo sentir nervioso, sin embargo, en lugar de contestar, James con manos temblorosas, acortó la distancia y con dedos trémulos tocó la nariz de Severus.

A diferencia de lo que solían decir él y los merodeadores, la piel de Severus estaba lejos de ser grasosa, de hecho parecía todo lo contrario, estaba ligeramente seca, pero aún así, era realmente suave. Cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con el puente de su nariz, una mueca de dolor y un estremecimiento recorrieron a Snape, mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla.

—Algún día voy a matarlo por tí —se encontró pronunciando James en una oscura promesa mientras el odio ardía en su pecho contra el padre muggle de Snape, Severus se estremeció y un par más de lágrimas salieron de sus oscuros ojos—. Y entonces, jamás volverá a hacerte daño, te lo juro.

Había dicho y luego... Y luego, había terminado de cerrar la distancia entre ellos y había besado a Severus, sus labios estaban ligeramente agrietados, sin embargo, su boca era dulce y cuando James había usado su lengua había hecho un sonido tan encantador que sus pantalones se encontraron repentinamente restrictivos.

Entonces, el sueño había sido interrumpido por el abrupto despertar a manos de Sirius y Remus. Pero lo más preocupante para James era que se había despertado con la sensación de los labios de Severus sobre los suyos y con un molesto problema en sus pantalones, y es que, a los casi quince años no era ajeno a los sueños húmedos, y mucho menos a besar y tantear con algunas chicas, pero lo que el sueño le había causado era diferente en más de una forma.

La silla de Severus raspo contra el suelo y James despertó de sus divagantes pensamientos. Miró al Slytherin comenzar a recoger sus cosas.

—¿Te vas? —Inquirió estúpidamente y Severus lo fulminó con la mirada.

—A diferencia de lo que pareces creer, no todos disfrutan de tu presencia —le dijo, mientras cerraba con más fuerza de la necesaria uno de los tomos, James se estremeció, porque el Severus de su sueño parecía realmente disfrutar de su presencia, sin embargo, sus ojos no perdieron de vista el título del libro, su mano se extendió como si tuviera vida propia y sus dedos rozaron los de Snape antes de que los contrajera con rapidez, un estremecimiento los recorrió a los dos.

—"Medimagia para principiantes" —murmuró el título mientras sus ojos ascendían y se encontraba con los ojos de Snape, su postura estaba tensa y parecía listo para decir algo realmente grosero, James le sonrió mientras sentía que la furia ardía en sus venas, sus sueños parecían en muchos aspectos demasiado increíbles para ser creíbles pero mientras más observaba al Slytherin, había cosas que deseaba solo fueran sueños—. ¿Quieres ser médico, Sev... Snape?

Se corrigió al último momento, Severus desvío la mirada y se mordió el labio, y es que no sabía cómo rayos tratar con un James Potter que no lo insultaba e intentaba hacer una humillante broma en cada oportunidad, además, lo hacía sentirse mucho más desconfiado y nervioso. Agachó la cabeza ligeramente y su cabello cayó sobre su rostro, sus ojos apenas se encontraron con los de Potter.

—No —finalmente respondió dubitativo. Los ojos castaños de James se iluminaron cuando su respuesta fue más suave de lo que hubiera esperado.

—Entonces... —Hizo un gesto con la mano al libro—. ¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Severus adquirieron un resplandor distante, pero no es como si fuera admitir que le interesaba aprender medimagia porque se había dado cuenta que las pociones y ungüentos mágicos solo eran útiles para sanar hasta cierto punto; que necesitaba saber hacer algo en caso de que una lesión demasiado grave le afectará a él o su madre; que estaba cansado del dolor y de no poder hacer nada. En su lugar solo se encogió de hombros y cogió el libro.

—No necesito una razón para estudiar un tema —dijo, sus ojos negros finalmente enfocaron a James y la mirada en sus ojos castaños le hizo erizar, porque por un insignificante momento, parecía que Potter sabía el porqué le interesaría la medimagia. Severus retrocedió, negó para sí y se giró listo para partir.

Sin embargo, la voz de Potter lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Puedo estudiar contigo? —Inquirió en un murmullo, y cuando Severus se giró a verlo con la incredulidad dibujada en cada uno de sus rasgos, un tenue rubor se instaló en sus mejillas—. Por favor...

Agregó de último momento y la expresión incrédula en el rostro de Snape se acentuó. Luego, finalmente pareció recordar quién era y su rostro se volvió una máscara de fría indiferencia.

—Eres un idiota —y finalmente se alejó dejando a James con una expresión ofendida sobre su rostro, luego una lenta sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios.

—Bueno, eso no ha sido un no —se dijo y sonrió con más fuerza. Se ganaría la confianza de Sev... Snape y luego... y luego...

Se tocó los labios y rememoró su sueño, sonrojándose profundamente. Luego golpeó sus mejillas con fuerza y negó con la cabeza, lo más importante era ganarse la confianza y perdón de Snape, no podía desviarse por un sueño que había alterado sus hormonas como nunca antes lo había sentido y... uff, ser adolescente era difícil, pero James Potter estaba en una misión y nada lo desviaría de cumplirla.

.

.

Cuando Severus llegó a su sala común, los hermanos Lestrange, Avary y Mulciber se encontraban en los sofás en medio de la sala. No estaba de humor para tratar con ellos así que estaba dispuesto a pasar directamente a su habitación, sin embargo, la voz suave de Lucius lo hizo detenerse.

—Severus —dijo en tono plácido haciéndolo mirar adecuadamente a los ahí reunidos. Cuando los ojos grises de Lucius se posaron en los suyos, su estómago dio un giro y cuando le sonrió, esa sonrisa que durante su estancia en Hogwarts había hecho suspirar a todas las chicas de Slytherin y una parte de chicos, la sensación solo se hizo más pronunciada—. Me es muy grato verte. Únete a nosotros.

Si algo sabía era que su solicitud era una orden, así que se encaminó hacia ellos y cogió asiento en uno de los sofás individuales.

—¿A qué debemos tu visita? —Inquirió Severus, por los allí reunidos sabía que no era una visita social, no del todo.

—Fui invitado a una de las cenas del profesor Slughorn —dijo con placer fingido—. Sin embargo, ya que me encontraba aquí decidí darles personalmente la invitación a la cena de navidad en la mansión Malfoy.

Pronunció mientras sacaba de entre su capa un par de sobres, cuando le entregó su invitación a Severus, sus dedos se rozaron superficialmente.

—Mi padre quiere presentarte a un amigo de la familia —dijo en voz baja y sedosa, haciendo que Severus se estremeciera.

Su relación con Lucius era complicada, no eran amigos, o no de la clase de amigos que las personas generalmente idealizan.

En su primer año, la vida de Severus en Slytherin había comenzado con el pie izquierdo, sus compañeros de casa eran desdeñosos dado la obvia pobreza de su familia, y luego había estado su relación con Lily, lo que había dejado en claro su educación muggle, lo que la mayor parte de sus compañeros encontraron aún más despreciable. Y es que, no solo su amiga era una Gryffindor, también era una hija de muggle que Severus había puesto por encima de sus compañeros de casa, pues ese primer día de clases que le parecía ya tan lejano, Severus había decidido reunirse con su amiga en la mesa de los leones, para muchos Slytherin eso había sido como una bofetada. Slytherin donde se ponía de manifiesto que sus compañeros de casa eran prácticamente familia durante los próximos siete años, que Severus ese primer día rompiera su ayuno en la mesa de la casa con quién la animosidad de Slytherin era aún más pronunciada, había sido el colmo. Así que, Severus de había vuelto un paria entre sus propios compañeros de casa, nadie quería entablar una amistad con el niño mestizo criado en el mundo muggle y pobre.

Sin embargo, Severus era listo, y pronto sobresalía en sus clases. Sus notas eran ejemplares y de las más altas en su rango de edad. Fue así que, un día particularmente malo en que no solo los Gryffindor le habían jugado una broma, sino que sus propios compañeros de Slytherin habían sido particularmente crueles con sus burlas, Lucius se acercó.

—Eres un chico listo Severus —pronunció, sus ojos grises brillaban—. Pero te falta astucia. Y si quieres sobrevivir no solo en Hogwarts, sino también en el mundo, tienes que saber usar ambos.

Así es como su extraña relación había comenzado, al día siguiente, Severus se había sentado a su lado, Narcissa en ese entonces apenas oficialmente su prometida, solo le dio una mirada y un resoplido, pero Lucius había lucido completamente complacido. Para cuando Lucius finalmente se graduó, su relación se había estrechado, a tal punto que Severus había conocido a su padre, pero una fiesta en casa de Malfoy era un nivel diferente, y más aún si pretendían reunir a Severus con Lord Voldemort. Un hombre que prometía demasiado, y aún así, despertaba en Severus una desesperadas ganas de creer.

Lucius se puso de pie y miró a cada uno de los reunidos.

—Espero contar con vuestra presencia —dijo con una sonrisa plácida, luego sus ojos se enfocaron en Snape y la sonrisa se amplió—. Especialmente con la tuya Severus.

Todos asintieron, y finalmente, como si todo estuviera cronometrado, Narcissa bajo con una elegante túnica de noche.

—Te ves preciosa querida —le escucharon decir mientras la pareja finalmente salía de la sala común.

Luego el silencio se precipitó y los restantes ahí reunidos se miraron unos a otros.

—No puedo creer que finalmente vamos a conocerlo —dijo Mulciber en un susurro con los ojos brillantes. Los hermanos Lestrange les sonrieron. Ellos lo habían conocido un verano atrás cuando el Lord había asistido a una de las reuniones hechas en la finca de sus padres.

—Tal vez, si los encuentra dignos les ofrezca su marca —les dijo Rebastan.

— _La marca_ —pensó Severus con un estremecimiento, una marca que lo ataría a un destino que no estaba seguro si quería seguir, y aún así, la perspectiva de reunirse con aquel que comenzaba a alterar a la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña, lo tenía ansioso de anticipación—. Lo mejor es no hablar de un tema como este en la sala común.

Pronunció e hizo un gesto con la mano para que cada uno de los allí presentes se retirará y Severus sintió una oscura satisfacción. Porque Severus ya no era un paria y no volvería hacerlo, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era verificar si sus ahorros eran suficientes para una túnica lo suficientemente buena para presentarse ante el Lord.

.

.

El hechizo había funcionado, o eso es lo que Hermione le había dicho, y es que, Harry no quería ver los sueños de Severus Snape, no cuando los sueños posiblemente traerían temas que bajo otras circunstancias, Severus jamás habría revelado y él descubierto, ya que por su paz mental jamás desearía ver, porque no es como si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente jodida.

Suspiró y miró las estrellas, su mano fue hacia su pecho, a donde el medallón siempre colgaba, sin embargo, no había nada, estaba siendo usado como un enlace para el hechizo y pese a lo necesario que sabía que era, lo hacía sentir vacío, ese medallón y un diario era lo único que quedaba de su padre, su padre... Todo tal vez sería más sencillo si Severus fuera realmente su padre, si Lily hubiera sido consciente de sus sentimientos mucho antes o sí James...

—Es una noche encantadora, ¿no es así? —Inquirió en su dulce y suave voz Luna sobresaltándolo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios y un increíble alivio al verla después de dos semanas lo llenó.

—Lo es —dijo, y la sonrisa de Luna se volvió ligeramente más grande—. Bastante pacífica.

Luna asintió y posó su mano en uno de sus brazos.

La punta de sus dedos estaba manchada con tinta, y un así, Harry se llevó su mano a los labios.

—Te extrañe —murmuró con el corazón latiendo rápido. Luna acarició su rostro y terminó de acortar la distancia y lo besó. Sabía al pudín de chocolate que se había servido en la cena.

Cuando se separaron, sus ojos brillaban.

—Incluso en las noches más oscuras las estrellas iluminan —dijo ella y su sonrisa se suavizó—. Y los narggles finalmente han despejado tu cabeza.

Harry sonrió con fuerza.

—No, no han sido los narggles —pronunció y la estrechó con más fuerza, ella tenía una particular manera de poner todo en perspectiva y darle esperanza y realmente la había echado de menos.

.

.

Cuando los ojos de James se abrieron sabía que estaba en uno de esos sueños. Lo sabía primordialmente porque las cortinas de su cama estaban decoradas con el verde y plateado de Slytherin. Así que, como era la costumbre se sentó sobre su cama, miró al rededor y observó que era el único en la habitación lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió y Severus entró, sin embargo, lucía diferente, en principio su capa era una capa que en sus sueños y realidad nunca antes le había visto, de hecho parecía bastante nueva, su cabello, contrario a lo que parecía y hasta hace poco creía, era ligeramente ondulado. Sus ojos negros se entrecerraron cuando miró a James apenas despierto.

—Aún no te has levantado —dijo con incredulidad. James lo miró confundido, por lo que la decoración sugería, estaban en las vacaciones de navidad, así que no tendrían clases, y por lo tanto, James no tendría razones para levantarse tan temprano. Severus suspiró y se acercó, olía a sándalo y vainilla—. Vamos James, ¿enserio olvidaste que Lucius vendría por nosotros temprano?

Lucius Malfoy, el nombre del exprefecto de Slytherin le hizo hacer una mueca, y es que, James había visto lo demasiado interesado —para su gusto— que estaba en Severus.

Sin embargo, sus sueños al no ser lineales, siempre dejaban a James con la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo, el qué, no estaba seguro pero dado que todo eran sueños solía restarles importancia, no así, a las cosas y sensaciones que a veces lo hacían sentir. Cómo en ese preciso momento, en el que algo oscuro se desató, al saber que Severus de había acicalado de esa manera para reunirse con Lucius, así que por impulso, lo cogió por la cintura y estampó su labios contra los de él. Su boca sabía a menta y cedió con asombrosa facilidad al beso de James, como si estuviera acostumbrado a esa clase de asalto por parte de él.

Cuando el beso de cortó, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus pupilas dilatadas.

—Tienes que apresurarte —dijo con la voz entrecortada y ronca. Había una suavidad en su voz que James nunca le había escuchado, no dirigida a él por lo menos, sus manos jugaban con su cabello castaño y sus dedos se sentían gloriosos contra la piel de su nuca, James suspiró—. Solo tienes una hora para cambiarte.

James lo dejó a regañadientes, besándole superficialmente antes de alejarse. Cumplió con los deseos de Severus y una hora después, ambos en la sala común, pretendiendo jugar una partida de ajedrez, esperaron la llegada de Lucius Malfoy. Cuando finalmente llegó, lo hizo con casi media hora de retraso, James lo miró con una expresión desdeñosa cuando notó la mirada que les dio a ambos, como si desconfiara de su elección de vestimenta.

—Acordé traerlos mañana en punto de las doce del día —les dijo.

Y luego les hizo una seña con su bastón.

Salieron de la sala común y recorrieron los laberínticos pasillos de las mazmorras y de Hogwarts, hasta las afueras donde Lucius sacó un pañuelo y les hizo un gesto para que lo cogieran, cuando lo hicieron los traslado justo frente a la puerta de la mansión Malfoy.

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y siguieron a Lucius a través de los pasillos hasta un salón.

—¡Ah! Así que vosotros sois los protegidos de Lucius —pronunció un hombre de cabello negro y profundos ojos azules sentado en un de los sofás individuales, una sonrisa afable sobre su rostro.

—Mi señor —pronunció Lucius y la sangre en las venas de James pareció congelarse. Porque frente a él no había otro que Lord Voldemort, y sueño o no, tenerlo frente a él era aterrador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, espero que os gustará y que el Harry/Luna no os cause conflictos pero es que realmente me gusta esa shipp. Hasta el próximo 😊


	5. Comienzos

El primer recuerdo de Harry que podía definir con absoluta claridad era de él a los cuatro años.

Recordaba perfectamente la mano grande y firme de su «padre» acariciando su cabello negro, sus ojos oscuros brillando con suavidad y una suave sonrisa que hacía que el rostro comúnmente pétreo se suavizará y se viera mucho más joven. Recordaba el olor dulce de sándalo y vainilla que parecía siempre envolverlo y que despertaba en Harry una sensación de calidez y protección.

—Vamos Harry —su padre pronunciaría mientras un pastel de cumpleaños con una vela con la forma del número cuatro encendida, se colocaría frente a él—. Sopla la vela y pide un deseo.

El rico olor del chocolate con el que el pastel estaba decorado haciéndole agua la boca.

Sus pulmones reuniendo suficiente aire para soplar la vela y luego...

—« _Deseo que..._ —Sus ojos verdes miraron el rostro cansado de su padre, las prominentes ojeras debajo de sus ojos y su postura tensa—... _qué papá sea feliz_ ».

Finalmente sopló y, la vela se apagó. A los cuatro años Harry también descubrió que los deseos raramente se hacen realidad y más veces que no, la tragedia está lista para entrar en acción.

.

.

Dado que Potter parece estar decidido a «estudiar» con él, Severus hace su misión especial evitarlo, así que desiste de ir a la biblioteca, podría recurrir a su pequeño escondite pero los sueños habían comenzado a tener transfondos más oscuros y deprimentes que el solo pensar en poner un pie en el lugar le revolvía el estómago, así que en su lugar, extraía los libros de la biblioteca, incluso aquellos de la sección restringida, y es que, mientras la biblioteca estuviera abierta, era muy fácil deslizar un libro de esa sección entre los pliegues de su capa, sellar el préstamo de un par de tomos regulares y salir de ahí con un par de tomos extra sin que la bibliotecaria se diera cuenta. La primera vez que Severus había cogido un libro de la sección había sido después de mirar a Lucius hacerlo, su corazón había latido con fuerza contra su pecho y la adrenalina se había disparado en sus venas, pero cuando había salido de la biblioteca sin que se le prestará la menor atención había hecho las cosas mucho más fáciles, ahora era casi un hábito, coger uno o dos libros de la sección restringida con otros tres o cuatro de la normal.

Sin embargo, y aunque prefería el lugar en la biblioteca, Potter parecía demasiado decidido a molestarlo, caminando cada tarde sin falta hacia su mesa y extendiendo sus propios pergaminos y libros, intentando y fracasando en entablar una charla con él como si fueran amigos de la infancia, dejando a Severus más al borde y estresado. Incluso cuando Severus había modificado su horario de visitas a la biblioteca, Potter encontraba la manera de volver a seguir el patrón y volver a molestarlo con su insidiosa presencia. Solo deseaba que jugará la broma que fuera que estuviera preparando y lo dejará en paz. Además, Severus tenía cosas más importantes en que concentrarse, como su cada vez más cercana reunión en la casa de Lucius con Voldemort.

Finalmente se detuvo frente la puerta de uno de los muchos salones en desuso de las mazmorras. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que Potter jamás lo encontraría ahí, incluso sus compañeros de casa y quienes tenían mejor idea de cómo conducirse a través de las mazmorras, nunca se aventuraban por aquel pasillo. Cuando entró el polvo y el olor a humedad le hicieron fruncir la nariz, pero dado todos los acontecimientos recientes el lugar tendría que hacerlo, además Severus podría darle un par de toques personales e inclusive podría hacer de aquél lugar un mejor escondite que su pequeña habitación secreta en la biblioteca, después de todo, el salón contaba con respiraderos como los de su salón de pociones y eso ya era una ventaja aún mayor.

Con un movimiento de su varita aligeró el aire de la habitación y con un segundo movimiento limpió una butaca.

Se sentó con un suspiro satisfecho ante el silencio y sacó los libros recién adquiridos, por ahora se centraría en leer y terminar su tarea y luego tal vez buscaría una manera de mejorar su nuevo espacio.

Sus ojos recorrieron los primeros párrafos con rapidez, sin embargo, solo diez minutos después, sus ojos negros se giraron hacia la entrada como si estuviera en espera de algo. El qué o el quién, no era alguien a lo que debería estar prestando atención. Chasqueó la lengua para sí y con mayor determinación sus ojos se fijaron en el libro, mientras comenzaba a susurrar para él, tal vez escucharse lo ayudará a concentrarse como debería.

—« _Durante el siglo XV Fredrick von Belfort, centró sus investigaciones en la transfiguración elemental..._ » —murmuró mientras sus ojos volvían a centrarse en la puerta, su estómago encrespado con una emoción que hasta ahora solo había sentido cuando después de un día particularmente malo en su hogar, se reunía con Lily. Con un suspiro frustrado, cerró su libro.

Porque simplemente no podía estar extrañando la incordiosa presencia de James Potter, ¿verdad?

Simplemente era imposiblemente ridículo. Además, no es que ellos pasarán mucho tiempo juntos, por lo regular prácticamente en cuanto llegaba Potter, él se apresuraba a coger sus cosas y marcharse, bueno, tal vez en últimas fechas no lo hacía, pero eso solo era porque a veces Severus se tenía que quedar para terminar sus deberes, pero eso no significaba nada.

No es que extrañará la irritante manera de Potter de golpear sus dedos contra la mesa cuando comenzaba a concentrarse en un tema; o la manera en que solía pasar sus manos por su cabello volviéndolo aún más desordenado mientras un ceño se apoderaba de su rostro cuando un tema se le hacía complicado, no, Severus no lo hacía porque eso sería francamente estúpido.

Y sin embargo... no podía quitar la mirada de la estúpida puerta y borrar la estúpida sensación de anticipación y anhelo que parecía dispuesto a tragarselo por completo.

.

.

Él sabía que esto era una trampa, lo sabía y aún así no había podido retroceder al desafío. Ya sé había deshecho de un mago oscuro, ¿qué tan difícil sería deshacerse de un segundo?

—¡HARRY! —El gritó de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos, girando justo a tiempo para evitar la maldición de uno de los Caballeros de Walpurgis, el nombre elegante que los antiguos mortífagos de Voldemort habían vuelto a adoptar bajo su nuevo señor.

Redirecciono su varita y con un encantamiento no verbal, dejó petrificado a su atacante.

El sudor le corría a través de las sienes y la espalda causándole una desagradable picazón.

Se suponía que todo sería sencillo. Entrar y salir y hacerse con la capa de invisibilidad.

Todos tenían el supuesto que sí podían deshacerse de alguna de las reliquias de la muerte, entonces su señor se debilitaría lo suficiente como para que finalmente Harry pudiera ponerle fin a su reinado.

Pero todo había sido demasiado sencillo. Se habían colado con absoluta facilidad en la destartalada casa de verano que hacía una vez había pertenecido a la familia Prince. Harry se había sentido particularmente ofendido por el uso de una propiedad que hasta hace un par de años había estado bajo su nombre, dado que su padre había dispuesto todos sus bienes bajo su nombre. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron, el interior parecía más a un museo que un lugar apropiado para habitar.

La entrada daba lugar a un amplio espacio y en cada pared retratos muggles que hacían alusión a la caída de Lucifer de la gracia de Dios, y en medio, dentro de una vitrina, la capa de invisibilidad dispuesta como un trofeo que se mira pero no sé toca.

Cuando Harry se acercó para mirar de cerca la vitrina y analizar que clase de hechizos la aseguraban. Los cuadros en las paredes cayeron con fuertes estrepitos y la tierra tembló.

Hermione agitó su varita con fuerza en una anulación de hechizos, y la sala previamente vista se desvaneció, dejándoles en medio de un salón rodeados de un docena de mortífagos.

Pelearon con todo lo que tenían, hechizos oscuros —que en el pasado Harry y sus amigos habrían tenido más de una objeción en utilizar— volaban de ambas direcciones.

Cuando finalmente pensaron que podrían ser libres, un aplauso resonó en la habitación, cortando efectivamente las peleas que aún se suscitaban. Los hombros de Harry se tensaron y un escalofrío lo envío. Cuando se giró, ahí estaba el hombre que le había arrebatado todo, cubierto de pies a cabeza con una túnica oscura de seda y una sonrisa presumida sobre sus labios.

—El juego de hoy ha terminado —anunció con voz empalagosa. Harry se tensó aún más, su varita lista sobre su mano derecha para arrojarle la primera maldición que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Sectusempra —pronunció sonriendo casi irónicamente dado que había elegido una de las creaciones de su padre.

El mago frente a él chasqueó la lengua y con un movimiento de la varita de saúco, repelió la maldición.

—¿Acaso no me has oído? —Inquirió con un tono de reproche que hizo a Harry erizarse—. Dije que el juego a terminado y lamento decirte que tú mi dulce hijo, has perdido.

Pronunció y la ira de Harry solo pareció acrecentar.

—Tú no eres mi padre —pronunció con vehemencia. Su estómago se sentía revuelto y el malestar solo aumento cuando James Potter le sonrió con dulzura fingida—. Mi padre es Severus Snape, y te juro que voy a matarte.

Terminó de decir, mientras finalmente se activaba el traslador que los sacaría de la obvia trampa en la que habían fingido caer.

.

.

Cuando James llegó a la biblioteca lo hizo con la certeza de que como los tres días previos, no encontraría rastro de Severus, sin embargo, y pese a lo desalentador que se sentía el continúo rechazo del Slytherin, James no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Además, después de su último sueño con Severus en la que ambos se reunían con Voldemort, se encontraba más ansioso de lo normal por estar en contacto con Snape, y es que temía que así como algunas cosas de su sueño se reflejaban en la realidad, ese sueño también lo haría, la obvia diferencia es que está vez él no estaría a lado de Severus para protegerlo de la obvia manera en que buscaban utilizarlo.

Y es que, el Voldemort de su sueño era demasiado encantador con sus palabras y sus gestos; lograba hacerte sentir como si fueras fundamental en su causa y luego estaba el poder que prometía. James recordaba con absoluta claridad como los ojos del Severus de su sueño habían brillado cuando había escuchado a Voldemort, la manera en que había bebido de sus palabras como un sediento en el desierto que acaba de descubrir un oasis y James se había asustado, porque pese a que el Severus de su sueño en muchas maneras e diferente al de su realidad, parecía tener más amigos y la relación con sus compañeros de casa era evidente más estrecha, las similitudes con el Severus de su realidad eran los que parecían empujarlo a creer con avidez las palabras pronunciadas por el que sin lugar a dudas era un mago oscuro. Y eran esas similitudes las que el Severus real parecía favorecer a un más, así que James temía que su caída ante Voldemort fuera aún más fácil.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la mesa frecuentada por el Slytherin, sus oscuros pensamientos se evaporaron. Miró estúpidamente por lo que parecieron horas el rostro ofuscado y ligeramente sonrojado de Severus Snape devolviéndole la mirada.

—Si no cierras la boca te van a entrar moscas —dijo Severus en tono osco. ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí? Se suponía que su meta era distanciarse del Gryffindor hasta que esa molesta sensación de anhelo se desvaneciera, y sin embargo...

—¿Estoy soñando? —Se preguntó James mientras pellizcaba su brazo, su estómago revoloteando con las inconfundibles mariposas que parecían revolotear en él cada que vislumbraba a Severus. Snape chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Sueñas muy amenudo conmigo, Potter? —Inquirió Severus con burla pero había una emoción sin nombre volviéndole nudos el estómago, la emoción fue peor cuando en lugar de la negación vehemente y tal vez burla que estaba seguro James diría, las mejillas del Gryffindor adquirieron un profundo carmesí, haciendo que un rubor se extendiera sobre sus propias mejillas y su corazón diera un salto gracioso sobre su pecho, ¿pero que significaba aquello? Potter y sus propias emociones comenzaban a ser un dolor de cabeza porque no entendía a ninguno de los dos—. Eres un cerdo Potter.

Pronunció en su lugar mirando el rubor de Potter oscurecerse, ¿por qué su corazón latía tan rápido?

—No es esa clase de sueño —contestó apresuradamente James, parcialmente sincero, porque la verdad era que después de esa primera vez que había soñado con besarlo y cuando no estaba teniendo esos sueños raros que se sentían reales, soñaba con él y el Slytherin cogidos de la mano recorriendo los terrenos de Hogwarts; los soñaba compartiendo besos suaves frente a la chimenea de su sala común; incluso una vez había soñado con ellos juntos bebiendo té con su madre, quien entusiasmada, parloteaba de arreglos florales y adornos para una boda, su boda. Pero es algo que no está dispuesto a admitir, no todavía, no cuando apenas comienza a abrirse un camino en la vida del solitario Slytherin. Así que, niega fervientemente y se sienta frente a él, contándole una verdad a medias—. Sueño con que tú y yo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos.

Pronuncia y sus ojos se clavan en los oscuros. Hay un emoción efervescente sobre su pecho cuando nota el ligerísimo sonrojo sobre las mejillas regularmente pálidas de Severus. Luego Severus se ríe, una risa burlona que bordea la histeria.

—¿Tu y yo amigos? —Inquiere con incredulidad y aún así, su corazón se agita con un anhelo difícil de pasar desapercibido, pero se obliga a enterrarlo—. Oh, Potter tu creatividad para hacer bromas decae cada día más. Porque estoy seguro que ni siquiera en sueños el tú y yo ser amigos puede ser una posibilidad.

James se estremece ante la vehemencia de sus palabras, y sin embargo, pese ha lo exhausto que a veces se siente con la situación porque simplemente no está acostumbrado a que algo se le niegue por demasiado tiempo, sabe que si retrocede ahora solo se arrepentirá después. Así que en un arrebato, extiende sus manos y coge las de un sorprendido Severus Snape, que se ha quedado petrificado ante tal osadía.

—Dame una oportunidad —pronuncia con tanta vehemencia que el Slytherin se sorprende del tono—, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que realmente quiero ser tu amigo.

Sus manos se sienten húmedas y sus ojos castaños resplandecen con una convicción férrea que le dejan en claro a Severus que él no retrocederá. Sin embargo, y pese a que en el fondo una parte de él desesperadamente quiere creer, los últimos tres años de comentarios agudos, de burlas, humillaciones y bromas, lo hacen escéptico del aparente cambio de corazón producido en Potter, así que se deshace de su agarre, se aleja y se pone de pie, fue una muy mala idea ceder a sus emociones, necesita mantener su distancia, sin embargo, la mirada dolorida en el rostro de Potter a su obvio rechazo, en lugar de la profunda alegría que en otro tiempo podría haberle traído, lo hacen sentir terrible.

Así que se centra en recoger todas sus cosas y evitar la mirada de James. Cuando todo está hecho se prepara para irse, cuando la voz de James lo hace detenerse.

— _Severus_ , por favor —murmura y es el sonido de su nombre lo que finalmente lo hace mirarlo, porque James y los merodeadores, nunca, nunca utilizan su nombre—. Solo una oportunidad.

Súplica y algo en Severus se rompe, el anhelo, ese que a los once le había hecho creer que cuando llegara a Hogwarts todo iría mejor y que tendría la esperanza de encontrar aún más amigos que solo Lily, lo cubre.

—Hola, soy Severus Snape —se encuentra diciendo mientras su mano temblorosamente se extiende en dirección de Potter, quien estupefacto y esperanzado, se pone rápidamente de pie—. Fui seleccionado en Slytherin y creo que es una de las mejores casas de Hogwarts.

James coge la mano extendida casi con reverencia y con una sonrisa que ilumina todo su rostro.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Severus. Mi nombre es James Potter soy un Gryffindor y creo que es la mejor casa que hay, pero... —dice, su sonrisa cada vez más amplia—, y a pesar de nuestras obvias diferencias, espero que puedas ser mi amigo.

Severus suspira, y por un efímero momento se deja consumir por la emoción que James despierta en él.

—Ya lo veremos, James —se obliga a utilizar su nombre y el revoloteo en su estómago solo se vuelve más grande—, ya lo veremos.

Si algo tiene claro James es que no va a fallarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sweethearts. Hoy ha sido un capítulo chiquito pero que ha dejado algunas cosas al descubierto y finalmente, James y Sev han dado el primer paso para cambiar su relación. Espero que el capítulo les gustará y que no se les hiciera tan apresurado el desarrollo.  
> En fin, déjenme saber sus opiniones.  
> Hasta el próximo 😊❤️


	6. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola antes de comenzar con el capítulo, y dado las revelaciones del último y para que no sufran confusión en su lectura, aquí se presentan dos universos, uno es el de James como Slytherin, de dónde también es el Harry de la historia, y otro el de nuestros jóvenes Severus y James. Teniendo eso claro, comenzaré a introducir fragmentos de la vida de Severus y James como Slytherin que no serán abordados en los sueños y/o en el diario en posesión de Harry. Así que espero que no se os haga confuso.

¿ _Qué es lo que vuelve malvado a un ser humano? ¿Qué es aquello que puede empujarlo a cruzar la línea?_

_Cuando James y Severus entraron a su quinto año, su relación había dado un cambio, a los quince años, llenos de hormonas y deseos no es raro que sedan parcialmente a ellos._

_James besa a Severus en cada oportunidad, y Snape se moldea a sus deseos, porque James que es su mejor amigo, que lo cuida; le ayuda a sanar las heridas que siempre deja su padre después de las vacaciones de verano y le promete que algún día dejará de hacerle daño porque él lo asesinara y... «_ nunca, nunca volverá a hacerte daño _»; que lo ama y lo conoce mejor que Lily porque con él Severus puede mostrar todo de él y lo ama, lo ama con una ingenuidad que raya lo infantil y una esperanza que le hace creer que por primera vez él podría obtener su feliz por siempre. Sin embargo, cuando las vacaciones de navidad llegan, la tragedia se cierne sobre la familia Potter, una semana antes de que inicien las vacaciones de navidad, James es llamado a la oficina del director y él no vuelve. Así que Severus por primera vez en sus cinco años regresa a casa para sus vacaciones de navidad, el castillo se siente terriblemente vacío sin James y Lily cómo compañía, y además, sin ellos para distraerlo no puede evitar pensar en su madre a solas a merced de su padre, así que pese al temor que le hace nudos el estómago, sube al tren y se va a casa._

_Antes de partir en el expreso de Hogwarts, le escribe una carta a James, consciente que una vez llegué a su casa no tendrá los medios para enviarle algo._

_Cuando llega a casa, su madre lo recibe con una sonrisa tensa y un ojo cerrado y amoratado que le revuelve el estómago._

_—Hola mamá —murmura y la mujer suelta un suspiro cansado que hace estremecer a Severus._

_—No debiste volver, Severus —dice en su lugar, se muerde el labio con cierta culpa y Snape en su lugar saca de entre su capa un ungüento antiinflamatorio. Lo coloca sobre la mesa y se retira a su cuarto, lo cierto es que, le duele el recibimiento de su madre pero él a dejado de esperar._

_Las vacaciones son aburridas, Severus se encierra en su habitación y finge que el mundo fuera de ella no existe, finge que no escucha a su padre y la manera inapropiada en la que a veces se dirige a su madre; finge que no la escucha llorar; que no la oye suplicar; finge que no le tiemblan las manos y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas; que no siente el miedo y algo más oscuro anidando en su pecho cuando oye a su padre._

_Por supuesto, Severus no es un chico afortunado, así que solo dos días antes de regresar al colegio, cuando baja las escaleras, su padre está ahí, una cerveza en una mano y la otra alzada lista para golpear a Eileen, quien con un labio roto y ojos aterrados solo se encoje sobre sí misma._

_—¡BASTA! —Grita Severus mientras un poco de su magia se escapa y algunos vidrios y la botella de cerveza de su padre explotan. Severus esta cansado de fingir, del dolor y el miedo. Está cansado de sentirse miserable. Su padre gira a verlo, hay un corte superficial en su mejilla por uno de los pedazos de botella. Sus ojos resplandecen con furia pero debajo de eso hay miedo, miedo ante el poder mágico de su hijo, y por primera vez, Severus se siente poderoso, se lanza sobre su padre, sin embargo, el miedo ha desaparecido y solo hay furia y desprecio._

_—Maldito monstruo —gruñe en un siseo furioso su padre mientras la sangre comienza a deslizarse de el labio que Severus le ha roto. Después de eso todo se vuelve un borrón._

_Los golpes que recibe y da pierden su enfoque, todo se vuelve nebuloso hasta que las uñas de su madre rascan una de sus mejillas y tironea de su cabello._

_Entonces se detiene, su padre está casi inconsciente sobre el suelo, su madre lo ve con miedo y lágrimas desesperadas sobre sus mejillas mientras protege a Tobias._

_—¿Por qué? —Inquiere con la garganta seca, le duele el pecho y sus lágrimas son ríos de desesperanza—. ¿Por qué lo defiendes?_

_—Porque lo amo —contesta sin dudar y Severus desearía odiarla. Sin embargo, en su lugar se pone de pie, le duelen las costillas, le punza el labio roto pero nada le duele más que los rasguños en la mejilla que le ha dado su madre._

¿Qué es lo que rompe a una persona?

_Severus vuelve a Hogwarts, no ha visto a Lily ni James en el expreso lo que es una bendición y una maldición a la vez. Sin embargo, cuando se reúne con James en la mesa de Slytherin, se ve diferente, no es que actúe diferente; se ríe, hace bromas y habla sobre sus increíbles vacaciones en Francia pero debajo Severus puede notar un vacío._

_Esa noche, abrigado por la oscuridad en sus habitaciones donde los ronquidos de Avery son lo único que rompe el silencio, James se cuela a su cama._

_—Te extrañe —le dice en un susurro ronco, sus manos ascienden y lo sostiene de las mejillas, sus ojos castaños se ven negros y brillantes—. Te extrañe tanto._

_Su voz se rompe al final y finalmente lo besa como nunca antes lo a besado, hay una desesperación en sus movimientos que nunca antes habían estado ahí, y Severus quiere llorar._

_Cuando una de sus manos asciende a través de su estómago hasta su pecho se sobresalta. Nunca han llegado tan lejos, los besos siempre eran tanteos suaves de labios, y lenguas tímidas aprendiendo a reconocerse, así que por supuesto que Severus se sobresalta ante un toque nuevo, pero mira a James, y su dulce rostro está estropeado por una mueca desesperada._

_—Por favor, por favor —James súplica y Severus no puede decirle que no._

_«_ ¿Por qué? Porque lo amo»

_Se aferra a su toque con la misma desesperación de James, responde con el mismo deseo a sus besos. Las cortinas de su cama caen y se cierran dejándolos encerrados en una oscuridad tan absoluta que Severus se estremece, luego la mano de James se hunde en sus pantalones y nada importa. Y cuando finalmente James lo penetra, duele y sus lágrimas se combinan._

_Amar duele y aún así Severus se aferra con uñas y dientes._

_En la mañana, Lily con ojos tristes se acerca a su mesa de la biblioteca._

_—Lo siento, James —dice y lo abraza con fuerza. James se aferra al abrazo y Severus no entiende nada y James no lo mira a los ojos—. Pero dónde quiera que tu madre esté ella va a velar por tí._

_Le dice y la realización se vierte como un cubetazo de agua helada._

_Los ojos de James son cristalinos, y cuando se separa del abrazo, le sonríe a Lily con suavidad._

_—Gracias Lily —pronuncia y la besa en la mejilla, Lily se sonroja y Severus puede sentir la bilis subiendo a través de su garganta._

_Luego Lily se gira y lo mira, su sonrisa es dulce y también lo envuelve en un apretado abrazo que molesta imperceptiblemente sus moretones y costillas, heridas que por fortuna James no noto por la oscuridad en su habitación._

_—Te extrañe, Sev —dice y está vez es él quien recibe un beso en la mejilla._

_James a sus espaldas los mira con ojos entrecerrados que se transforma en sonrisa cuando mira los ojos de Severus sobre él._

«¿Por qué? Porque lo amo».

.

.

Con cada día que pasaba las vacaciones de navidad se vuelven más cercanas, sin embargo, a James no podría importarle menos. No cuando cada día trascurrido le dan un momento más cercano a Severus.

Severus que tiene un humor sarcástico pero debajo de su humor ácido es lo suficientemente amable como para ayudar a James cuando la tarea de pociones lo sobrepasa, o cuando alguno de sus estudios independientes se ve obstaculizado.

—No, James —su voz es firme, su ceño está ligeramente fruncido y mira su pergamino como si lo hubiera ofendido particularmente, con uno de sus dedos recorre una línea y una sonrisa se extiende lentamente sobre su rostro dándole una suavidad que hace que el interior de James se sienta cálido, sus ojos negros finalmente encuentran los castaños y ambos están demasiado cerca, tan cerca que el aliento de James mueve ligeramente los mechones oscuros de Severus, y el de Severus choca contra las mejillas de James. Severus se aclara la garganta y se aleja, sus mejillas están ligeramente sonrojadas y su corazón late con fuerza—. Aquí es donde está el error. La runa no corresponde y hace que todo lo demás descuadre.

James asiente, su corazón parece querer salirse de su pecho y siente la boca seca. En sus sueños los besos de Severus siempre son suaves y dulces. Y simplemente él, él...

El sonido de Severus juntando sus libros y pergaminos lo regresa al presente y le hace fruncir el ceño.

—¿Ya te vas? —Inquiere con decepción, Severus lo mira con cierta disculpa, sus reuniones siempre duraban entre dos o tres horas, sin embargo, está vez, solo llevaban unos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Estoy ayudando a Reg con un proyecto —pronuncia Severus, no es que necesite explicarse pero la sincera decepción que refleja James lo alenta a darle una explicación.

James frunce el ceño y algo feo se encrespa sobre su pecho.

—Pareces muy unido a «Reg» —pronuncia sin poder evitar del todo el tono osco.

Severus se detiene y mira a James como si fuera la primera vez que lo nota. Sus ojos se abren con incredulidad y sorpresa cuando parece llegar a una absurda realización.

—¿Estás... celoso? —Su voz es dubitativa y su expresión indica que ni él mismo se cree lo que ha soltado.

Sin embargo, las mejillas de James se vuelven rojas y aunque intenta negar fervientemente con las manos y la cabeza. Ha sido demasiado obvio. Sin embargo, la expresión de Severus sigue siendo de absoluta incredulidad, como sino entendiera porqué James estaría celoso de Regulus, como si no entendiera porqué alguien estaría celoso con algo referente a él y la realización golpea tan fuerte a James que desearía abrazarlo pero muy probablemente resultaría hechizado. Así que en su lugar coge una de sus manos.

—Es que, me gustaría que fuéramos tan buenos amigos como lo eres con él —le dice en un tono de confesión avergonzada y hay una sensación eufórica cuando Severus no se deshace del contacto y en su lugar lo mira con una desgarradora esperanza.

—Bueno tú... ni siquiera me hablas en otro lado que no sea la biblioteca —murmura Severus, y es que a pesar de la manera en que James lo buscaba en la biblioteca, cuando estaban fuera del recinto Severus volvía a ser el indeseable Snivellus, o por lo menos a si lo sentía él porque aunque James ya no participaba en su acoso y parecía tener cierto control sobre los merodeadores, la verdad es que parecía solo ignorar su presencia, y aunque a Severus le dolía esa indiferencia era mil veces mejor que el acoso y las bromas pesadas.

James abrió los ojos con incredulidad, como si no se fuera consciente de que hacía eso y la esperanza en Severus lo envolvió. Deseaba fervientemente creer que había alguien aparte de Lily que realmente deseaba ser su amigo.

James se reprochó mentalmente, la verdad era que guardaba su distancia de Severus cuando estaban fuera de la biblioteca en principio porque había temido que el Slytherin pensara que era una broma y segundo porque temía que los Merodeadores pensaran que estaba por hacer una broma, pero realmente anhelaba lo que sus sueños hacían alusión a lo que podía tener con Severus.

Así que compuso su postura y le sonrió.

—Lo siento Sev —dijo por primera vez utilizando el mote que solo su madre y Lily usaban y dejándole completamente ruborizado—. A veces soy un idiota.

Se rió y Severus le dio una de esas sonrisas que hasta ahora solo había reservado para Lily.

—Eso no lo voy a discutir —dijo Severus con un tono sabiondo y la emoción en James solo creció.

—Eres malo, Sev, muy malo —dijo, sin embargo, sabía que las cosas iban de la manera que deseaba.

.

.

Regulus miró a Severus con detenimiento mientras le explicaba sobre el porqué de la importancia de revisar con meticulosa precisión los ingredientes a utilizar en una poción y que había de diferencia entre los nuevos y los conservados y que regularmente se utilizaban en las clases.

Sin embargo, Regulus no estaba prestando atención a eso, miraba el rostro de Severus con fascinación.

Cuando su compañero de casa llegó al aula que había dispuesto para darle sus tutorías, su rostro tenía un ligero rubor que Regulus ni siquiera sabía que podía portar. Sus ojos brillaban y había una ligereza en sus pasos que nunca antes había visto en él.

—Te vez feliz —dijo interrumpiendo a Severus, incapaz de guardar la revelación que había hecho.

Severus lo miró estupefacto, luego sus mejillas se volvieron carmesí y Regulus por un ínfimo momento creyó estar presenciando el fin del mundo porque simplemente Severus Snape no se sonrojaba.

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas, Reg —Dijo como si sus mejillas no estuvieran ligeramente escarlata y sus ojos brillarán y... Por las barbas de Merlín, su amigo estaba... estaba ¿enamorado? Regulus no lo sabía y primordialmente no sabía el quién sería, sin embargo, Severus se veía feliz y si algo deseaba Regulus era que las personas que apreciaba lo fueran.

Así que se guardo su descubrimiento para él porque su amigo parecía necesitar tiempo y fingió prestar atención a Severus, intentando imaginar quien sería la persona que Severus amaría y llegando siempre a la misma conclusión. Posiblemente su amigo finalmente había hecho un movimiento con su amiga la hija de muggles, Evans y por la felicidad que el Slytherin exudaba al parecer había sido correspondido, sin embargo, eso le trajo otra clase de dudas porque por lo que él sabía Severus estaba siendo un posible candidato para unirse a las filas de Lord Voldemort y si algo estaba seguro sus compañeros de casa no le perdonarían era que los dejara de lado por una chica hija de muggles.

Regulus suspiró y miró a Severus acomodar su cabello detrás de una de sus orejas, su amigo era listo y si alguien podía escapar de un trágico destino posiblemente era él, porque Regulus, Regulus había tenido su destino escrito desde que había nacido en la familia Black como hijo de Walburga y Orion y hermano de Sirius.

.

.

Remus era un chico observador, de hecho la mayoría de las bromas de los merodeadores eran efectivas porque él era bueno observando donde era el mejor lugar para hacerlas y cuando.

Así que no fue extraño que fuera él el primero en notar el cambio en James. Al principio lo había dejado pasar porque seguía siendo el chico social que pensaba en bromas y siempre estaba ahí cuando sus amigos lo necesitaban. Pero ahora es bastante obvio, es decir, el primer cambio significativo fue que James había dejado de pedirle prestadas sus tareas para las clases que compartían; luego estaba su recién descubierto gusto por pasar tiempo en la biblioteca y aunque James había dicho que estaba investigando algo para mejorar y volver más efectivas sus bromas, Remus sabía que no era todo cuando había negado su ayuda; luego estaba la manera en que sus ojos parecían detenerse más de la cuenta en la mesa de Slytherin; pero el cambio más evidente era su falta de interés en molestar a Severus Snape, el amigo de Lily Evans, y es que, Snape siempre había sido el blanco de las bromas y comentarios maliciosos de su amigo, era como si James tuviera una compulsión por molestar al Slytherin, sin embargo, en últimas fechas, sus bromas si bien seguían siendo utilizadas la mayoría de las veces en Slytherins, parecía ignorar la existencia de Snape, era como si toda esa animosidad que había tenido por él hubiera desaparecido e incluso cuando Sirius sugería alguna broma que involucraba a Snivellus, James siempre lograba distraer a Sirius y entonces la broma no se hacía o cambiaba de blanco.

Por supuesto después de observar todo el asunto, Remus había sacado sus teorías, sin embargo, nada lo había preparado para la visión que se encontró en la biblioteca. Sobretodo porque si bien una de sus teorías era que James estaba enamorado, nunca hubiera pensado que fuera precisamente del chico al que hasta ahora había sido declarado su mayor rival, de hecho Remus había pensado que la rivalidad y animosidad que James sentía por el Slytherin era porque le gustaba Lily y la manera en que la chica defendía a su amigo y su obvio cercanía lo tenía celoso.

Así que, después de ver esa interacción entre los dos, fue inevitable que una exclamación de sorpresa escapara de su garganta. James que aún miraba el lugar donde Snape había estado antes de despedirse, se giró tan rápido a verlo que casi tira la silla.

—Remus —dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡¿Te gusta Snape?! —Inquirió Remus aún en shock. El shock se hizo más grande cuando miró las mejillas de James volverse completamente escarlata, respondiendo así a su pregunta—. ¡Oh cielos! ¡Te gusta!

—N-no Remus —intentó negar, sin embargo, Remus era observador y todo en James era como un faro diciendo exactamente que la respuesta era, completamente—. Solo yo... yo quiero ser su amigo.

Una vez superado el shock inicial, Remus no pudo evitar encontrar el asunto de lo más entretenido y ligeramente divertido.

—Si tu lo dices —pronunció obviamente para nada convencido, había visto la manera suave y anhelante en que James lo miraba.

Los hombros de su amigo se desplomaron ligeramente y Remus se sintió ligeramente culpable.

—Oye, está bien, amigo —le dijo y James le dirigió una sonrisa temblorosa.

—La verdad es que no sabía cómo decirles que quiero ser amigo de Sev —dijo pero Remus solo podía pensar que incluso ya lo llamaba por un diminutivo—, quiero decir, se que hemos tenido problemas con él desde nuestro primer año.

Remus asintió, eso era un eufemismo.

—Por eso me sorprende que incluso tengan una conversación sin insultos y sacando sus varitas a la primera oportunidad —dijo con un sonrisa, luego su rostro adquirió una cualidad pensativa—; aunque para ser sincero, ni siquiera sé porqué tenían una rivalidad tan marcada.

Y es que, Remus siempre había sido un espectador en sus bromas al Slytherin, no sabía porque James y Sirius parecían haberle declarado la guerra desde su primer año, de hecho a veces lo incomodaba un poco las cada vez más pesadas bromas que parecían jugarle, así que vio con cierto alivio que James se detuviera porque temía que llegaría un día que sus bromas para el Slytherin cruzaran la línea y él no sabía cómo abordar el asunto, había una parte insegura que le decía que si él no los apoyaba lo dejarían y es que ellos eran los primeros amigos que incluso sabiendo su problema con la luna, no lo habían dejado y visto con miedo, pero por supuesto nunca espero que sería porque su amigo se había enamorado del chico que molestaba. Era todo tan irónico y cliché.

James lo miró pensativo y agitó la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé —pronunció, pero lo cierto era que Severus siempre había tenido una manera de ponerlo al borde y encender a James, sin embargo, esas sensaciones habían dado un giro y...—; ¿te molesta?

Inquirió y los ojos de Remus lo miraron como si no entendiera, luego la realización lo alcanzó y se encogió de hombros.

—Snape era más tu rival que el mío. Y si él es capaz de perdonar todas las bromas, mientras seas feliz por mi está bien —pronunció, y es que si él estuviera en el lugar de Snape no estaba tan seguro que podría perdonar todas las bromas y comentarios maliciosos. Además, James se veía feliz y eso para él era mucho más importante que una rivalidad de colegio—. Sin embargo, no creo que Sirius reaccione tan bien.

Los hombros de James se desplomaron un poco.

—Lo sé pero realmente quiero que Sev se vuelva parte de mi vida... c-como amigo, solo amigo —dijo y Remus sabía que lo que su amigo sentía era más que un flechazo pero ya habría tiempo para que James mismo se diera cuenta del alcance de sus sentimientos.

—Entonces habla con él, estoy seguro que va entender —intentó dar ánimos.

Su vida parecía estar apunto de dar un giro.

.

.

Harry miró el diario de su padre, un pequeño libro empastado con cuero de un tono verde oscuro que casi parecía negro y en la esquina inferior derecha dos iniciales en dorado.

Harry había recibido el diario cuando había cumplido dieciséis años, en ese entonces, la similitud que guardaba con el diario destruido de Tom Riddle lo había hecho sentir un escalofrío y lo había guardado. Y aunque una parte de esa decisión había sido tomada por esa similitud, también había tenido miedo de leer algo que no le gustaría. Así que lo había guardado, sin embargo, con el medallón lejos y con el recién encuentro con James Potter, Harry se sentía perdido nuevamente.

Nunca había entendido que es lo que había empujado a James aún cambio tan radical y porque lo odiaba tanto siendo que era su hijo.

Así que por primera vez después de once años desde que recibiera el diario, se encontró abriéndolo, tal vez, ahí encontraría respuestas.

«Lunes 8 de Enero de 1973.

Hoy James me ha dado como regalo de cumpleaños y navidad este diario y un tomo que parece lo suficientemente viejo como para ser una primera edición, de pociones avanzadas y sus usos. Yo no quería aceptarlo dado lo costoso que parece pero el insistió, así que termine por aceptarlo.

Aunque realmente me sentí avergonzado cuando mi regalo solo fue un par de guantes y un par de ranas de chocolate. Sin embargo, cuando abrió mi obsequio su rostro se iluminó y enseguida se colocó los guantes. James es realmente amable conmigo y me siento afortunado de ser su amigo pese a nuestro primer encuentro no tan bueno. Ahora sé que es alguien en quien puedo confiar casi tanto como Lily y eso es algo que no espere encontrar. Me siento afortunado, más de lo que alguna vez creí posible. Aunque a veces me preguntó si James no hubiera quedado en Slytherin, ¿habría sido mi amigo? Temo pensar en la respuesta porque no puedo imaginar un mundo donde no seamos amigos.

En fin, creo que eso es lo más significativo del día, aún no estoy del todo seguro de cómo escribir un diario adecuadamente».

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta, al ver la letra pulcra y ordenada de Severus a los trece. Y es que, no es que Harry guardara muchos recuerdos de su padre, había momentos que le venían con claridad pero la mayor parte eran más sensaciones y emociones. Sin embargo, ver la manera en que se expresaba de James, era un aguijón sobre su pecho porque al final él lo había traicionado y causado su muerte y ¿por qué?

Harry no lo sabía, solo sabía que él era el causante de más de una tragedia en su vida y se aseguraría de matarlo.

.

.

Después de su plática con Remus, James estaba más que dispuesto a hablar con Sirius, es decir, si quería poder pasar tiempo con Severus fuera de la biblioteca necesitaba poner un alto total a las bromas pesadas que Sirius solía planear. Sin embargo, no tenía la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo. Y es que, hasta ahora, para Sirius y para él Severus había sido el epítome de un Slytherin malvado y aunque ahora él sabía que no todo era como se imaginaban, James no tenía idea de cómo hacerle ver eso a su amigo sin revelar mucho de la vida privada de Severus. Y por supuesto sin involucrar sus sueños, porque eso solo lo haría sonar como un loco.

Fue así como se encontró mirando a la nada en su clase de pociones, una clase que compartía con los Slytherin y que sólo aumentaba su ansiedad.

—¿Qué sucede James? —Inquirió Sirius notando la inusual actitud de su amigo. James parpadeó como si fuera apenas consciente de su presencia.

—Nada —dijo con un tono nervioso que nunca le había escuchado, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir cuestionando, Lily y Snivellus aparecieron en la entrada.

Y Sirius sonrió, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que le habían jugado una broma? Sirius no lo recordaba y no podía permitirse que eso siguiera así, así que mientras el chico avanzaba a lado de su mesa, Sirius estiro el piel y lo hizo tropezar.

Los libros de Snape salieron volando, mientras él perdía el equilibrio y en su intento de evitar su caída se sostenía del caldero, afortunadamente vacío, de la mesa de

Frank Longbottom. El sonido del caldero estrellándose contra el piso junto a Severus hizo que varios Gryffindor y algunos Slytherin se rieran. Las mejillas de Severus se volvieron rojas de furia y vergüenza. Mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas porque la caída había sido muy dolorosa, además de que su dedo pulgar había sido aplastado con el caldero y podía sentirlo punzar. Sin embargo, las risas cambiaron a exclamaciones de sorpresa cuando James se puso de pie y se acercó a Severus con determinación mientras le extendía una mano.

—¿Estás bien? —Inquirió con un tono amable que jamás le habían escuchado dirigirle al Slytherin. Snape asintió igual de sorprendido que sus compañeros mientras aceptaba su ayuda con cierta reticencia.

Cuando finalmente estuvo de pie, James junto con Lily juntaron los libros y se los entregaron a Severus.

—Gracias —murmuró el Slytherin aun aturdido por el giro de acontecimientos. Mientras todos aguardaban a que James finalmente hiciera su jugada y soltara su propia broma sobre el incautó muchacho pero eso nunca llegó, así como se había levantado volvió a sentarse y luego finalmente Slughorn entró en el aula inusualmente silenciosa.

Sin embargo, Sirius no estaba dispuesto a esperar respuesta y en cuanto su profesor comenzó a hablar de su poción del día, se giró a ver a su amigo.

—¿Por qué lo ayudaste? —Inquirió, sin entender porque su amigo ofrecería ayuda a Snivellus Snape.  
James se encogió de hombros.  
—Simplemente ya no es divertido molestarlo —dijo, sin embargo, no era una respuesta que Sirius aceptaría tan fácil.  
—¿Quién eres y que has hecho con James? —Preguntó porque simplemente era imposible que su amigo renunciará a molestar al Slytherin, no cuando por principio había sido él el que lo catalogara como su némesis, su rival y enemigo.  
James suspiró.  
—Las personas cambian Sirius y ya no es divertido molestarlo. De hecho, sería genial si tú tampoco lo hicieras —le dijo y el desconcierto en Sirius creció.  
Sirius necesitaba saber que es lo que había traído ese cambio a su amigo y como revertirlo, porque simplemente era inverosímil su cambio. Solo tenía que estar más atento a su amigo y tal vez hablarlo con Remus y Peter, quienes seguramente estaban igual de sorprendidos con las acciones de James.

—Está bien —acordó finalmente. Lo mejor era seguirle el juego a James hasta descubrir que es lo que estaba mal.  
James pareció relajarse ante su respuesta y le sonrió.  
En definitiva, James necesitaba de su ayuda.

.  
Cuando la clase de pociones terminó, Severus suspiró aliviado. Durante toda la clase había sentido la mirada de todos en el aula sobre él y sobre James. Y es que, aunque Severus había anhelado tener más interacciones con Potter fuera de la biblioteca, lo cierto era que no había pensado en la atención que traería sobre ellos y era realmente incómodo.

Así que en cuanto terminó su clase cogió sus cosas y se apresuró a salir. No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de atención y lo abrumaba, así que se apresuró a su sala común.  
Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea y su amistad con Potter era mejor mantenerla oculta, sin embargo, debajo de todo, había una sensación cálida difícil de pasar por alto del todo.

Había sido realmente confortante recibir su ayuda y tal vez había sido un poco divertido ver la cara de incredulidad de Sirius cuando miró a su amigo ayudándole.

—Severus —escuchó la voz de Rosier y se giró a verlo—. ¿Tienes listo el pergamino?

Severus no respondió, en su lugar solo extrajo un pergamino de su mochila y se lo dio. Rosier sonrió y le extendió una pequeña bolsa con galeones.

Con eso, Severus tenía lo necesario para pagar la túnica que llevaría a su reunión en la casa de los Malfoy. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió, estaba ansioso y temeroso de lo que esa reunión le traería pero... no podía dar marcha atrás, y aún así, una parte le decía que estaba por cometer un terrible error.


	7. Capítulo 6

Los días se volvieron un borrón, entre sus clases, sus tutorías, sus reuniones con James en la biblioteca, y por supuesto el tiempo que pasaba con Lily, el tiempo parece no alcanzarle.

Fue así que finalmente navidad llegó y Severus junto a sus compañeros, se encontró subiendo al tren para regresar a casa por las vacaciones.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros, no encontraba en él ese ánimo festivo deseoso de volver a casa para ver a sus padres y recibir los obsequios que por la fecha recibirían, después de todo, Severus había olvidado cuando había sido la última vez que en su casa su familia había celebrado la navidad. Para él era un día como cualquier otro, incluso tal vez mucho más triste porque la alegría en sus alrededores dejaba aún más en evidencia lo que carecía. Y aunque habría preferido quedarse en Hogwarts como cada año desde su primer año, sabía que no se le habría dado permiso para asistir a una reunión en la casa de los Malfoy.

Cuando llegó, la casa estaba en silencio y vacía. Suspiró con alivio y subió sus cosas a su habitación.

Volver a casa siempre lo dejaba con emociones contradictorias, porque mientras una parte de él anhelaba ver a su madre, estar en su compañía, la otra tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos y evitar todo contacto con ella. Porque simplemente él no concebía porque ella había renunciado a su magia por alguien como su padre. Porque pese a los maltratos y el dolor que desde que él podía recordar habían sufrido, ella seguía ahí. A veces, en los momentos más oscuros se culpaba a sí mismo, después de todo, sabía que había sido su concepción el principal motivo para que sus padres se casarán tan deprisa como lo habían hecho.

Severus había sido el último clavo en el ataúd de su madre, porque si él no hubiera existido, muy seguramente su familia mágica no la habría rechazado tan vehemente, y no tendría que estar condenada a un matrimonio con una persona que odiaba lo que era en esencia.

Así que, había días en que Severus deseaba marcharse y no mirar atrás. Dejar esa horrible casa que no se sentía en lo más mínimo como un hogar y escapar del dolor y la desesperación que le traía.

Deseaba tanto dejar de sentirse débil y miserable. Deseaba que dejara de doler.

Y para eso, Severus necesitaba... necesitaba poder.

.

.

_«23 de mayo de 1976._

_Hoy escuché a James besando a Lily en la que hasta hace un par de días era nuestra mesa de la biblioteca. Es una mesa que encontré en nuestro primer año, una mesa apartada de las demás y oculta a la vista; un lugar donde solía ocultarme en nuestro primer año cuando las cosas con nuestros compañeros de casa era casi tan difícil como tratar con los demás de las diferentes casas; un lugar donde podía pretender que lo demás no existía, solo yo y un montón de libros; un lugar que era un refugio y que se había vuelto aún más cálido y agradable cuando James comenzó a encontrarse conmigo ahí, pero ahora..._

_No estoy seguro si él sabía que estaba ahí porque hasta que ellos llegaron, yo leía en nuestro lugar secreto. El pequeño espacio ocultó por una cortina que James y yo encontramos en nuestro segundo año. El pequeño lugar en donde solo dos noches atrás me dijo que me amaba mientras me empujaba contra el pequeño sofá y me tocaba como si yo fuera valioso e importante, como si yo fuera todo..._

_Sabés... a veces se siente como si hubiera pasado toda una vida, a veces miró hacia atrás y las cosas han cambiado tanto. Todo se sentía más fácil cuando James solo era un posible candidato a amigo, y compañero de casa. Todo era más fácil cuando creía amar a Lily de la manera en que todos esperaban, que incluso tal vez ella esperaba, porque en ese entonces lo había hecho, ella había sido un faro de esperanza en la oscura existencia que hasta ese entonces llevaba. Ella había sido la luz cuando solo anhelaba poder salir de esa oscura casa que nunca fue un hogar; cuando creía que el mundo mágico sería mi salvación y que si me esforzaba lo suficiente, si mostraba mis capacidades mágicas y poder entonces todo se arreglaría. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo, y yo, ahora ni siquiera sé si realmente quiero ese poder que de niño anhele._

_He vuelto a ser Severus Snape, el niño que a los ocho esperaba un milagro sin embargo, está vez Lily no es un faro de luz, es una sombra que se cierne más grande y amplía que la de mis padres, y James es el acantilado donde he tropezado._

_Y lo más tonto, lo más patético, es que lo único seguro y que se con certeza es que amo a James. Qué lo amo más de lo que nunca espere y deseé._

_Y sin embargo, ¿qué hay de bueno en mí? Escucharlo con Lily me ha hecho aún más consciente de mis horribles defectos. Porque me ha dicho que me ama, sin embargo, es a ella a quien ha besado en un lugar donde cualquiera podría verlos._

_Me preguntó si amar siempre se sentirá así, como si tú alma estuviera siendo desgarrada lentamente y sin tregua._

_¿Mamá solía sentirse así? ¿Se supone que el amor duela tanto?_

_A veces quisiera odiarlo. A veces quisiera no sentirme como el boceto mal dibujado de mi madre._

_A veces quisiera..._

_(Morir)_

_...no ser una sombra, no ser un vacío, porque ni Lily ni James lo son, siempre he sido yo»._

Harry cerró el diario. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y unas profundas ganas de llorar. Sabía que los dieciséis era una edad difícil pero las palabras de su padre eran tan crudas y desesperadas que le hacían anhelar poder abrazarlo y decirle que todo iría bien.

—Aquí —murmuró Luna, colocando una bandeja con té recién preparado y un par de galletas de mantequilla.

Miró con ojos tristes, la postura encorvada de Harry. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente manchadas de lágrimas y miraba con impotencia el diario.

Sus ojos verdes finalmente se alzaron, había una oscura determinación en su expresión que le causó a Luna un escalofrío.

Un enjambre de Dark koton revoloteaba alrededor de su cabeza, y todos sabían que además de producir confusión, también provocaban una sensación de tristeza severa e irá, una mala mezcla cuando se estaba en medio de una guerra, por fortuna, ella sabía cómo contrarrestar sus efectos.

—Harry —dijo con voz suave mientras limpiaba con gentileza sus mejillas—. Hermione está por lanzar un nuevo hechizo del sueño.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron. Ella sabía que la esperanza siempre era un buen remedio.

.

.

Sus ojos castaños miraron la decoración del castillo y James suspiró aliviado cuando vio la insignia de Slytherin en su uniforme. El problema con sus sueños hiperrealistas era que la mayoría de las veces, cuando iniciaban lo dejaban con una incómoda sensación de choque con lo que era su realidad común. Y dado que no siempre iniciaban con el despertando en su dormitorio de Slytherin, a veces tenía que comprobar su vestimenta.

Pero por supuesto que era uno de sus sueños, después de todo, a sus casi quince años, había ganado altura suficiente para casi estar a la par de las armaduras montadas aleatoriamente en los pasillos, y desde su perspectiva actual todo se veía ligeramente más grande.

Suspiró, mirando a su izquierda y derecha, no reconocía del todo el pasillo, pese a que había estado estudiando desde el inicio de su tercer año cada recoveco y lugar oculto en el castillo, aunque por supuesto dado que era un sueño también cabía la posibilidad que su mente le estuviera jugando una broma. A veces era demasiado complicado el asunto y dado que nadie transitaba por el pasillo, James no tenía idea de a dónde ir o que se supone que debía buscar, así que siguió caminando, bajo unas escaleras y giró a la derecha donde el corredor guiaba a una de las viejas Torres en desuso del castillo.

El lugar pareció tan abandonado que ni siquiera había retratos y parecía una fina cantidad de polvo cubrir el lugar, pese a que los duendes del castillo siempre se esforzaban por mantener todo en orden.

Cuando la entrada de la torre quedó a su vista, una imperiosa necesidad de correr y acortar la distancia lo embargo haciendo que acelerará el paso.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, y una increíble e insalubre preocupación, lo llenó.

Cuando finalmente entró una amplia escalera le dio la bienvenida haciendo que su preocupación fuera mucho más grande, del qué o el porqué, no lo tenía claro, solo sabía que tenía que llegar a la cima.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo, jadeaba. Sus ojos recorrieron con avidez la habitación y con un suspiro mitad alivio mitad furia, miró a Severus encaramado en la unica ventana de la torre, su cabello y ropa siendo empujado por el frío viento, sin embargo, lo que más shock le causó a James era que el Severus frente a él, era el niño de doce. A esa edad era mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba, su cabello ligeramente quebrado en las puntas era agitado por el viento.

—Severus —pronunció en voz baja, y casi se sobresaltó el mismo por su voz. El miedo se encrespó sobre su estómago cuando Snape lo ignoró—. Severus...

Pronunció con mayor suavidad mientras comenzaba a avanzar. Finalmente, Snape giro a verlo, sus ojos se veían opacos y el moretón a medio curar sobre su ojos resaltaba mucho más ante el tono pálido enfermizo que poseía su tez, además, las marcas de lágrimas secas que cubrían sus mejillas.

—Así que aquí es donde te habías metido —pronunció James con tono ligero y el ceño fruncido—, prácticamente te he buscado por todo el castillo, y a este paso nos vamos a perder la cena.

Severus parpadeó, girando su cuerpo completo sin bajar, haciendo que los nervios de James se elevarán más cuando pareció acercarse más al borde, desde este punto parecía que el viento se lo llevaría.

—No tengo hambre —dijo con indiferencia encorvandose, haciendo que un mechón grueso de cabello cayera sobre la mitad de su rostro, intentando infructuosamente ocultar el moretón que parecía dominar la mitad de su rostro.

James avanzó tentativamente otro paso, su nueva postura solo lo hizo ver más pequeño y frágil. Finalmente se detuvo justo frente a él.

Con manos trémulas acunó el rostro de Severus en sus manos, juntando el cabello y colocándole detrás de su oreja dándole una perfecta visión del moretón sobre su ojo y mejilla, sabiendo sin lugar a dudas quien había sido responsable, después de todo, acababan de regresar de las vacaciones de verano.

Las lágrimas volvieron a llenar los ojos de Severus y caer a través de sus mejillas, empapando en el proceso las manos de James.

—Lo odio... —dijo en un murmullo que apenas fue audible, y que aún así iba teñido con un tono de culpa—. Lo odio tanto que desearía... que desearía...

Pronunció sin completar su frase con más fuerza y finalmente bajo del afeizar de la ventana cayendo en los brazos abiertos de James, enterrando su rostro sobre su pecho, aferrándose con fuerza a lo que parecía su única ancla en ese momento, llorando como si fuera la primera vez que se dejaba hacerlo.

—«Algún día, Severus, voy a asesinarlo por tí y... —dijo James con vehemencia, un sentimiento de odio y furia por una persona que no conocía lo recorrió, mientras pronunciaba con todo el deseo ferviente de cumplirlo, mientras sostenía a un lloroso Severus más cerca, intentando protegerlo del dolor abrumador que parecía llenarlo—... nunca volverá a hacerte daño».

Y aunque no era la primera vez que James hacia esa clase de declaraciones en sus sueños, está parecía diferente de alguna manera.

Al final, por supuesto se perdieron la cena.

.

.

La mañana de la fiesta de navidad de los Malfoy finalmente llegó, para fortuna de Severus, su padre no estaba y seguramente no se aparecería, con suerte, en todo el día y la noche.

Se baño con agua demasiado fría y con la única pastilla de jabón que se podían permitir. Intentando lavar meticulosamente su cabello, después de todo, los comentarios maliciosos sobre su aspecto graso no eran infrecuentes, y aunque a Severus le gustaba pretender que no lo molestaban, distaba mucho de la realidad.

Cuando finalmente salió del baño, se colocó la ropa más agradable que tenía, la túnica que había comprado la usuaria hasta que llegara al Caldero Chorreante, había gastado prácticamente todos sus ahorros para permitirse comprar esa túnica y un par de zapatos, que también usaría para la ocasión.

Cuando finalmente salió, miró a su madre, el moretón seguía siendo muy prominente, y su palidez enfermiza resaltaba aún más la herida.

—¿Vas a salir? —Inquirió con voz cansada, mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza. Severus asintió con la cabeza. Quería preguntar porque no había usado el ungüento, sin embargo, había también una resignación cansada—. Pensé que los Evans no estaban en la ciudad.

Pronunció dudosa, sabiendo que cuando su hijo estaba en casa pasaba prácticamente todo el día junto a la niña menor de los Evans. De hecho, le aliviaba un poco saber que Severus pasaba su tiempo con la niña, porque mientras más alejado estuviera, menos probabilidades tenía de ser dañado por Tobias, y ella cada día se sentía más y más cansada, cada día le era más difícil pretender que no todo era tan malo, pero... ¿cómo podría alejarse? Pese a todo, amaba a Tobias y al final del día, era todo lo que tenían.

—No iré con Lily —pronunció Severus con cuidado—. Un amigo de... de Slytherin me ha invitado a una... reunión.

—Oh... —Eileen asintió, ella recordaba lo que era estar en Slytherin, pero aún más sabía lo importante que era hacer conexiones, en su momento no le había tomado importancia pero ahora... Miró a su hijo, solo deseaba que él tuviera un futuro mucho mejor. Caminó a la despensa, y sacó un pequeño frasco de vainilla. Le dio una sonrisa suave a Severus, tal vez era porque era su madre, pero su hijo era encantador cuando ponía esfuerzo en hacerlo. Le mostró la botella—. No será una loción pero te dará un toque especial.

Severus se quedó completamente quieto, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto a su madre sonreír así? Había un brillo sobre sus ojos y las líneas de expresión parecieron suavizarse haciéndola lucir mucho más joven.

Con manos trémulas, colocó la esencia detrás de sus orejas y en su muñeca.

—Listo —pronunció, acomodando los mechones oscuros de su hijo detrás de su oreja, mirando con cierta culpa la nariz ahora desviada por la rotura sin sanar adecuadamente que ahora poseía. Retrocedió y miró a su hijo, aunque era verdad que había rasgos en el que obviamente había heredado de Tobias, lo cierto era que con cada año que pasaba, los rasgos de la familia Prince se hacían más evidentes. Suspiró, ni siquiera tenía sentido pensar en esa familia que la había rechazado. Caminó de vuelta a la alacena, guardó el frasco de esencia y luego, de un frasco diferente del que Tobias sabía, sacó un par de billetes. Regresó con Severus y los colocó en su mano—. Espero que te diviertas, cariño.

Luego se alejó, tenía un turno doble en la cafetería y tenía que asegurarse de cubrir sus moretones con suficiente maquillaje, y es que, aunque habría podido usar el ungüento que Severus le había traído, ella había aprendido que mientras los moretones aún colorean su piel, Tobias solía contenerse más, entre menos evidencias de su ascendencia mágica hubiera, menos daño recibía.

Severus la miró alejarse con un nudo en la garganta, mirando el dinero en sus manos, sabiendo que no lo gastaría porque podrían necesitarlo en un futuro, pero sin atreverse a devolverlo, cuando muy posiblemente su padre se haría con él y lo malgastaría.

Así que, en su lugar lo guardo debajo de un tablón suelto del piso de su habitación, donde también solía guardar su varita después de que su padre amenazara con romperla cuando estaba por ingresar a su segundo año, ese día Severus se había llevado una paliza particularmente mala, había terminado con un moretón tan grande en ojo y mejilla, que su madre se vio en la necesidad de usar un glamour sobre su rostro, después de todo, también estaban escasos en ungüento, aún así el hechizo había sido bastante flojo, y había tenido que ocultarse en cuanto habían llegado al castillo, temeroso de que alguien lo viera tan lamentable, mientras lloraba en una torre abandonada sintiéndose completamente solo, pero eso eran recuerdos que era mejor mantener guardados.

Finalmente salió de su casa con la túnica y zapatos guardados cuidadosamente en su andrajosa mochila, y su varita oculta entre sus mangas, aún no podía usar magia fuera del colegio pero se sentía mucho más seguro con ella. Caminó hasta el final de la calle, temblando un poco ante el clima frío y su no tan adecuada vestimenta. Ahora solo tenía que pensar en una manera de llegar al Caldero y...

Un autobús que parecía haber aparecido de un momento a otro se detuvo frente a él. Su día parecía estar yendo demasiado bien, después de todo, ya no tenía que preocuparse por el transporte y la pequeña interacción con su madre lo había dejado con una agradable sensación en su pecho.

Solo tal vez era el destino diciéndole que lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto.

Con resolución subió al autobús.

.

.

_La amistad de James y Severus empezó casi como cualquier otra, por supuesto, la primera vez que se conocieron, James había decidido que él sería su némesis, después de todo James no podía dejar que un niño que afirmaba tan vehemente que Slytherin eran la mejor casa viviera tan tranquilo cuando era evidente que la casa de Gryffindor, y su futura casa no tenía dudas de ellos, era la mejor, rumbo al castillo James se la pasó ideando bromas y jugarretas para defender el honor de su nueva casa, sin embargo, luego vino la infame ceremonia de selección y con absoluto horror, James quedó en exactamente en la casa que menos habría querido, Slytherin, estar en Hufflepuff hubiera sido mucho mejor, y lo peor era que había terminado como compañero de habitación de ese niño._

_James como hijo único al que raramente se le negaba algo; que había crecido exactamente sabiendo cuál era su lugar en el mundo; un niño al que desde su temprana infancia se le había dicho que el mundo lo amaría, no entendía por principio a Severus, el niño de obvio escasos recursos, que parecía saber demasiado del mundo mágico al mismo tiempo que desconocía todo._

_Sin embargo, esa noche cuando sus cardenales, manchas de un terrible púrpura quedaron ante la visión de James, la visión y comprensión que tenía del mundo, comenzó a cambiar._

_Porque aunque él sabía que en el mundo había personas malas, que había dolor y sufrimiento, aún más teniendo en cuenta el trabajo de su padre, nunca lo había visto tan cerca._

_Así que, cuando Severus se abrió a sus tentativas de amistad, tan sediento de afecto y atención, tan inquebrantablemente leal, James no lo tomo como una sorpresa, porque al final, era de esperarse, ¿quién no lo querría como un amigo?_

_Sin embargo, Severus, pese a su obvia inteligencia y su rápido entendimiento del mundo mágico, aún era demasiado ingenuo a otras cosas. Como el que aún pese a la obvia brecha entre casas, siguiera insistiendo en ser amigo de Evans, siguiera poniéndole a ella encima de sus compañeros de casa, empujándolo a volverse un paria entre los suyos, porque en Slytherin no se perdonaba la traición hacia la casa, y Evans no parecía notarlo, de hecho ella parecía tan ajena a tantos aspectos de la vida de Severus, que se preguntaba cómo podría llamarse su mejor amiga, cuando no se daba cuenta que su amistad, le costaba mucho más a Severus de lo que, James consideraba valía la pena._

_Sin embargo, fue hasta su segundo año, que James tomó una resolución que lo cambiaría todo, mientras Severus lloraba aferrado a su túnica en una torre olvidada, contándole lo peor de su vida en el hogar, contándole cosas que era obvio nunca se había permitido decirle a alguien más, abriéndose a James tan plena y absolutamente, que fue el impulso final para que James se diera cuenta de lo que había que hacerse, Severus necesitaba ser protegido, y él se aseguraría de hacerlo, así tuviera que ver el mundo arder. Porque Severus se le había entregado, y si algo había sido inculcado particularmente bien a James y Slytherin solo había reafirmado era que uno cuidaba lo que era suyo_ _y no dejaría que nadie volviera a hacerle daño._

.

  
.

Cuando James se despertó, un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo y la furia e irá que lo habían llenado durante el sueño seguían con él, sin embargo, había más, el miedo que había sentido al ver a Severus tan cerca del borde de esa ventana en la torre lo tenía demasiado ansioso. Necesitaba verlo... comprobar que estaba bien, sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo contactarlo.

Aún en su estado nervioso, se preparó para el día, deseando que Remus estuviera cerca, a veces, cuando James carecía de buenas ideas en ciertos temas, su amigo era el mejor pensando en soluciones.

Caminó hacia el comedor, aún intentando descifrar una manera de ver a Severus cuando la voz de Sirius que pasaba las vacaciones de invierno, para disgusto de su familia, con ellos, sonó a través de las puertas de madera.

—Ugh... Mi madre quería obligarme a que fuera a esa pretenciosa fiesta —pronunció con obvio disgusto, mientras James abría silenciosamente la puerta, su madre tenía una carta en la mano, el escudo dejando en claro a quien pertenecía—. Pero ni muerto dejaría que me vieran entrando en esa casa llena de alimañas.

—Sirius querido —pronunció con cierta dureza la señora Potter, ella entendía al niño, pues lo Malfoy no estaban en sus buenas gracias, pero—, no seas grosero. Además, creo que es porque no es sólo una fiesta de navidad, parece ser que también será la fiesta oficial de compromiso de Narcissa y Lucius y anunció de sus nupcias.

Y ahí estaba su encrucijada, pese al tiempo que Euphemia había dejado de llevar el Black como apellido principal, y aunque sus ideas en muchas maneras eran diferentes a las de su familia, seguía guardando cierto lazo para con ellos.

—Creo que deberíamos ir —pronunció James finalmente, sobresaltándo a todos y provocando que Sirius casi se atragantara con el bocado que acababa de comer.

—¿Acaso estás enfermo, James? —Inquirió Sirius con voz ronca una vez que se pasó el bocado, cada vez más preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo. Porque si alguien podría haber entendido su renuencia a asistir a esa fiesta sería James, sin embargo, su amigo parecía casi ansioso de que sus padres aceptarán ir.

—Quiero decir, es importante para ti, ¿verdad madre? —Inquirió, dándole el empuje necesario a su madre para aceptar.

—Lo es —pronunció, había algo en su tono que ninguno de los niños percibió pero su esposo lo hizo. Tal vez era momento de intentar reparar los lazos con su familia, una nube oscura parecia cernirse sobre el horizonte y solo tal vez reeconectarse con su familia hiciera un cambio significativo—. Muy bien. Entonces, lo mejor es que se apresuren a su desayuno, después de todo, ya va hacer lo suficientemente grosero contestar hasta ahora nuestra asistencia, como para todavía llegar tarde.

—Muy bien —pronunció James demasiado optimista para el gusto de Sirius, sin embargo, y pese a los intentos que hizo de acorralar a su amigo y preguntarle qué rayos le pasaba, después del desayuno y antes del que su partida fuera inevitable, fueron en vano, James era verdaderamente escurridizo cuando se lo proponía.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Sirius lo dejo pasar, después de todo, el también debía prepararse para el infierno, ugh... y pensar que él había creído que podría liberarse de su horrible familia durante las vacaciones, James le debía muchas explicaciones.

Sin embargo, James estaba mucho más preocupado por lo que ir a esa fiesta significaba, y es que, después de su terrible sueño, otra realización se le había vertido como un cubetazo de agua helada, que solo se hizo más pronunciada cuando escuchó a su madre hablar de la fiesta, porque si sus sueños era un indicativo, está fiesta no sería solo la fiesta de compromiso, también sería el día que Severus se reuniría por primera vez con Voldemort, y James simplemente no se podía permitir no estar ahí.

Él se se aseguraría de proteger a Severus, costará lo que costará.

* * *

Os invito a seguirme en mi página de face:

<https://m.facebook.com/miss.breakable3/?ref=bookmarks>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola corazones de chocolate, lamento mi terrible tardanza, no hay una buena justificación más que me deje llevar por otras cosas de mi vida real, y el tiempo libre que he tenido lo usé para leer manga traducir djs desde el japonés y se me ha ido la noción del tiempo.  
> Bueno espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y si mi planeación no falla, el próximo será el último de su cuarto año.


End file.
